Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Find out how Derek, Angie and Naomi handle life in a post-GUILT world. Mostly DerekxAngie and NaomixVictor, cameo appearances by Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney Games and Celes Garcia from the Serene Adventure series.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

Summary: Dr. Derek Stiles, Nurse Angie Thompson and Dr. Naomi Kirishima single-handedly wiped out GUILT once and for all on two continents. With Adam dead and gone, everyone is free to treat their patients without the fear of GUILT...or are they? A new and unknown disease is killing children around the world. The highly contagious disease is so dangerous, densely populated areas have been quarantined to protect healthy children. A Chiron test has confirmed Caduceus' greatest fear: A New Strain of GUILT. Caduceus USA and Caduceus Europe have teamed up once again to combat the new threat. For two people close to Derek and Naomi, the new disease hits very close to home...

A/N: I have all four Trauma Center games. I beat UTK2 in one night a few days ago. I'm looking to finish New Blood soon. I wasn't too surprised when I learned the alternate storyline used in Second Opinion was cannon to the UTK storyline. A shame but understandable—the trade off was in New Blood (believed to take place after the events of UTK2) you get co-op play, making operations a breeze. Now, to this fanfic. It picks up sometime after the events of UTK2. Since Naomi is in it obviously it's AU. The reason she's in this is because although she didn't come in until the last part of SO I still thought she was an important character. That, and there's no denying the fact that she had to operate on the Master Surgeon himself.

XxXxX

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

XxXxX

She stepped out of Taxi and looked at the expanse medical facility in front of her. "So this is Caduceus USA, huh?" she thought to herself. "Fascinating..." She grabbed her things and entered the building.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm from Caduceus Europe." the woman replied with a smile. "I'm here to see Director Hoffman. He's expecting me." The receptionist took one look at her Identification Tag and knew who she was right away.

"Dr. Kirishima...?" another voice said. The doctor turned to see a man in a suit walking toward her. He extended his hand, which she accepted. "I'm Sidney Kasal. I was just about to go to the airport to pick you up."

"It's quite alright." she replied with a laugh. "All that matters is that I'm here, yes?'

"Of course." Kasal replied as they walked into a nearby elevator. "Boy, are Dr. and Mrs. Stiles going to be surprised."

"Derek got himself married?" Kirishima asked in surprise. "I wonder who the lucky girl is?"

"I believe you may have already met her, actually." Kasal said with a smile when the elevator doors suddenly opened. When the person on the other side saw who the occupants were, she spilled her charts all over the floor.

"Naomi?" she exclaimed in surprise before diving to gather the charts she dropped. Upon doing so she jumped into the elevator right before watching the door close.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Thompson." Naomi said with a smile. "Or should I say...Mrs. Stiles?" The entire time, Sidney stood in the elevator laughing.

"...And so Derek, we decided it might be a good idea to bring in a specialist from Caduceus Europe to help out here until we can hire more doctors." said Director Hoffman. "Do you remember three years ago when I told you a surgeon's greatest weakness is he cannot operate on himself?"

"Yes, of course." Stiles replied. "Then when I was infected with GUILT I thought I was done for."

"Fortunately, you had a fellow surgeon with the Healing Touch to treat you." a familiar voice said. The two turned to see Sidney, Angie and Dr. Naomi Kirishima enter the office. Naturally, the gentlemen knew which of the three had spoken.

"It's been a long time, Dr. Kirishima." Hoffman said as the three sat down. Derek ended up sitting between Naomi and his newlywed wife, Angie. When Angie's father became sick with Post-GUILT Syndrome, after Derek treated him the two began to admit their feelings for each other. After eliminating Delphi and the Neo-GUILT threat once and for all the two were married.

"The pleasure is all mine, Director Hoffman." Naomi said with a smile. "I admit it feels good being able to enter America on good terms again."

"Oh?" the director asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah." Derek said as he recalled the last conversation he had with her."I remember her telling me she unknowingly stumbled upon one of Delphi's GUILT Labs. She didn't know it at the time but she was helping Professor Blackwell cultivate the Savato strain of GUILT."

"My work with Caduceus has been a form of rehabilitation for what I did." Naomi explained. "Even though I wasn't directly responsible like Professor Blackwell I still bear some of the responsibility for GUILT."

"Which brings us to why you are here." said Kasal as if on cue. "As you know, tumors developed in patients who were infected with GUILT. We've been working vigorously hard to locate them so they can be treated before their symptoms become severe."

"Now to why you're here." Derek said as he turned to Naomi. "When we were at Caduceus Europe you treated my GUILT infection. When Caduceus first learned of PGS of course it made me worried. You have no idea how hard it was operating on countless patients wondering when my turn would come knowing I can't operate on myself."

"Long story short, we want you to treat Dr. Stiles' PGS." said Hoffman. "There is no one else we would trust to operate on the man who has become the face of cutting edge medicine."

"I'll do it on one condition." Naomi replied. "I want a full pardon for the sins I committed the last time I in this country. In addition, I want a full-time residency position here at Caduceus USA."

"I believe I can make arrangements for the first request." said Kasal. "It'll just be one of the many 'We Owe Yous' the government has given us to cash in on. As for the other, wouldn't that shorthand Caduceus Europe?"

"I shouldn't think so." Naomi replied. "My replacement, Dr. Adel Tulba and his assistant, Nurse Heather Ross have been putting the skills they honed here to work. Add to that Dr. Tulba gained the Healing Touch when he was in his native Costigar and Caduceus Europe has its own ace surgeon."

"Adel regained the Healing Touch?" Derek asked in surprise. "The second time I operated on him he told me he lost the ability to use the Healing Touch." Naomi simply shrugged.

"It might be possible the training Dr. Tulba underwent when he physically gained it allowed him to regain it naturally." Dr. Hoffman suggested. "Now, Derek, let's get you prepped for surgery..."

"Angie, please explain to Dr. Kirishima what she will be doing." said Derek as he sat in the bed of one of the patient rooms. Also present was Dr. Victor Niguel, the head of Caduceus USA's Research and Development division.

"Three years ago, Derek contracted the Kyriyaki and Paraskevi strains of GUILT." she began. "When you treated him, both GUILT were attacking his heart. A few days ago, he tested positive for PGS and several tumors have since formed on the surface of his heart. Initial analysis has told us they were the same kind of tumors my father had when Derek treated him."

"I see..." Naomi replied as she looked over a copy of Professor Blackwell's charts. When she saw how he treated him she frowned. "According to this Dr. Stiles, you were only able to successfully treat him with the help of _your_ Healing Touch."

"Yes, that's right." he replied as he recounted the operation. "The last tumor flashed too fast to treat normally. If you use your Healing Touch then you should...oh, right. Yours is different from mine."

"Which is where I come in." said Dr. Niguel. This reminded everyone else that he was indeed in the room, as he'd been silent up to now. "I watched the footage of your Healing Touch Naomi and in my option, it blows Derek's out of the water."

"Victor!" Angie and Derek exclaimed. He ignored them.

"Knowing you were going to be called in to operate on Derek one day I went ahead and designed a headband and gloves that, when used in an actual operation will allow you to use Derek's Healing Touch."

"The catch is it can only be used by someone who can use the Healing Touch." said Derek. "I actually used it to learn how to use yours and Director Hoffman used to learn both of ours and relearn his. Not that he has plans on operating regularly again but..."

"I see." said Naomi. "So it would be useless if a doctor without the Healing Touch tried using Dr. Niguel's invention."

"Not entirely." the researcher replied. "Dr. Chase and Dr. Clarks tried using it and although they didn't gain the Healing Touch, it certainly enhanced their operating abilities. I've already submitted the patent to the FDA so mass-production can begin."

"Very impressive." Naomi remarked as she put the instruments on. "Now, I think I'm ready to begin the operation. Angie, please administer the anesthesia."

"Very well." Angie said as she picked up a needle and injected it into Derek's IV. "Dr. Stiles, please count backwards from ten."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seeeeeeee..." That was all he said before promptly falling unconscious. Angie then intubated Derek by pushing a tube down his nose into his nasal passage. After doing that turned on the portable lung machine that would breathe for him. Naomi chose that moment to disinfect the area of the incision.

"Scalpel." Angie said as she passed the surgical instrument to Naomi. She cut through the dermis and epidermis until she reached his breast bone.

"Bone Saw." Naomi said after she finished prepping the area. Naomi passed it to her and she cut Derek's breastbone in half. She then propped his ribcage open with stainless steel scaffolding. Naomi then moved Derek's lungs out of the way so she would have access to his heart. Here, she could see that everything was just as noted in the charts she'd read.

"For this you need to use the Powell Procedure." Angie explained. "Drain the cytoplasm and then excise the tumor. Just remember to inject the detox serum to return the patient's heart to its natural color. This is also necessary to use the stabilizer."

"Of course." Naomi replied, impressed with the breadth of knowledge Angie was providing her with for the procedure. She extracted the first six without much difficulty. Once they were out of the way she waited for the tumor she would need Derek's Healing Touch to treat. Within a few moments it showed itself.

"Now here's where I come in." said Victor, reminding the women that he was still in the room. "Dr. Stiles visualizes a star when he activates his Healing Touch. I don't know what you do but if you focus on the area you're trying to treat it should work the same way."

"Understood." Dr. Kirishima replied as she began to focus. Like Derek, she too visualized a star to use her Healing Touch. "Focus the mind...!" In the next instant she knew she was using Derek's Healing Touch. When she looked down at the tumor it was flashing much slower. She excised and extracted the tumor without much difficulty. The job done, she phased out of it.

"Treatment complete." Angie reported. "Well done, Doctor!"

"My thanks to you as well." Naomi replied as she closed him up. "And you, too Dr. Niguel." He shrugged.

"You did all the work." he said. "I just wanted to see my invention in action. Now that I've seen you use it I'll see if Dr. Kasal at Hope Hospital would be interested in piloting it there."

"Isn't that where Derek and Angie met?" Naomi asked.

"Something to that effect." Angie replied. "Oh my g—excuse me!" Before either doctor could react she ran into the bathroom across the hall. In the next moment they could hear her throwing up.

"She was fine this morning." Victor said with a shrug before Naomi could ask. "Either she's come down with something or..."

"She's probably pregnant." Naomi finished before they both started laughing, both of them looking at Derek's sleeping form. "Now I really can't wait to see his reaction when he wakes up!"

XxXxX

And there we have chapter 1. Yes, this story is Derek x Angie but I'm looking to try a Naomi x Victor, too. If it works to my liking I'll run with it. For the operation, I decided to make the lobectomy more realistic by including all the steps involved. In the games, the chest is cut open but the fact that the ribcage is needs to be opened for access to the Heart and lungs is left out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last of Delphi

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: No operations in this chapter. Characters from the Ace Attorney games make a cameo appearance in this chapter, though.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: The Last of Delphi

XxXxX

Derek awoke to find Tyler Chase, Leslie Sears, Angie and Sidney all standing around him. "Welcome back." Dr. Chase said with a goofy grin before adding "And congratulations."

"I never knew you had it in you!" Leslie beamed. "I mean, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I personally thought it would be later and-"

"I'm sorry, but what are you guys talking about?" Derek asked as he put his glasses on.

"Angie, maybe you should tell him the good news." Sidney suggested.

"I—I...I don't think now is a good time..." she stammered. Now Derek was really curious. This was the first time he could ever remember seeing her this flustered and out of her element.

"If you're worried about my health, I'm sure I can take it." he said reassuringly. "Besides, if it's good news I'm sure it'll be great."

"Very well," Angie said as she took a deep breath. She looked in straight in the eyes and said "I'm pregnant." he simply stared at her in shock before flat lining.

"Dr. Stiles!" Sidney and Angie exclaimed at the same time.

"What the f—Leslie, get the defibrillator!" Dr. Chase exclaimed as he tore Derek's shirt open. She passed him the paddles as Dr. Kimishima walked into the room. "Charging to 100! CLEAR!" The volts tore through Derek's body as it returned the spark of life needed to both run his nervous system and get his heart working. Fortunately, one was all it took to bring the Master Surgeon back from the brink of death.

"What the hell just happened?" Naomi asked as she studied the various monitors Derek was connected to.

"I just told him the news." Angie replied.

"I told you, you should have waited." she replied with a laugh. "I'm surprised one charge was all it took to bring him back."

"You and me both." Sidney said with a sigh of relief. "If not for the fact he was just operated on I'd have been really concerned."

XxXxX

A few days later Derek was released from the hospital. When Director Hoffman learned of what happened he asked Derek to take some time off. Dr. Kimishima would take his load of work in the meantime. Since GUILT wasn't an issue she didn't mind in the least. Since the day of Derek's release was the same day Angie had off, they decided to visit Professor Blackwell to tell him he would soon be a grandfather.

After playing his part to bring down Delphi and Neo-GUILT once and for all, Angie's father was granted a full pardon. He took up work alongside Dr. Niguel at Caduceus and moved in with his daughter. Until she married Derek, that is. He didn't mind in the least as it meant he had an extra room for his research materials. She knew he would be home so she decided to pay him a visit.

They entered the apartment to find Professor Blackwell reading a newspaper while listening to a talk radio program. Derek was beside himself as this was the first time he'd seen Angie's father not busy with his research. "Professor Blackwell?" he called out just to be sure it was indeed the same person.

"You couldn't have come at a better time." The professor replied with a smile as he turned the paper around so the couple could see what he was reading. "Heinrich von Raitenau is going to be sentenced this afternoon. I was actually going to call you but since you're here it saves me the trouble."

"What a relief." Angie said with a sigh, remembering the first ten minutes she spent in the Delphi leader's presence. "I hope that horrible man gets what he deserves."

"You and me both." Derek added with a nod.

"By the way, to what do I owe a visit from my dearest daughter and favorite son in law?" Blackwell asked as he folded his newspaper.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood," Derek replied before adding. "And we thought you would like to know that you will soon have a new title."

"Oh?" The professor asked curiously.

"How does 'grandfather' sound to you?" Angie asked as she broke into a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"You have my blessing." her father replied as he stood to hug them both. "Derek, I have little doubt you will work hard to make sure your child will have a bright and promising future. Angie, I know you might feel like you have to make sure history doesn't repeat itself but remember that you're both valued members of Caduceus USA."

"Thank you." Angie said before giving her father another hug.

"Um...Hello?" a new voice said. The three turned to see a man dressed in a suit enter the room. "Sorry for walking in like this. The door was open so I just let myself in."

"It's quite alright." The professor replied with a smile before turning to his first guests."This is Phoenix Wright. He's a Defense Attorney that's been following Heinrich's trial with me. He's also the one who convinced the government to pardon me for my work in helping you combat Delphi and GUILT. Phoenix Wright, meet Dr. Derek Stiles and his wife and Medical Assistant, Nurse Angie Stiles."

"A pleasure to finally meet you." Wright said as they shook hands. "So the 'Ace Attorney', as some people call me finally meets the 'Ace Surgeon'."

"The feeling is mutual...I think..." Derek replied as everyone laughed.

"Miles Edgeworth-my counterpart and head of the Prosecutor's Office—affectionately called 'The King of Prosecutors'-decided to take the case himself." Wright continued. "One thing Edgeworth and I can't stand are people like Heinrich and his organization who prey on the fears of ordinary people to meet their own ends. One of the few things the two of us have in common, actually is a deep and profound respect for you two and the work you do."

"Thank you." Angie replied for both of them.

"Phoenix and I were going to go to the courthouse for sentencing." Blackwell cut in before Derek or Angie could ask. "I felt it was important for me to be there to represent Caduceus. What about you two?"

"What do you think?" Angie asked her husband. "If we go, it might turn into a media circus."

"True, but at the same time our going will send a strong message to anyone thinking of following in Delphi's footsteps." Derek pointed out. "That, and I want Heinrich to see for himself how evil GUILT really is."

"By the way, whatever happened to his children?" Wright asked as everyone made their way to the door. "Didn't you treat his son and daughter at the same time you treated him?"

"They're currently living in Caduceus Europe." The professor replied. "In addition to the PGS, they are undergoing extensive psychotherapy to help rid them of their father's dark propaganda. The last thing anyone wants is for history to repeat itself a third time."

XxXxX

When Derek, Angie, Wright and Blackwell arrived at the courthouse it was packed with people. They found some empty seats behind the prosecutor's area and sat down. It looked like Edgeworth had just wrapped up his final remarks and was returning to his seat. He and Wright exchanged a glance before he sat down. "All rise." The Judge said before turning to the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor." one of them said before turning to look at Heinrich. "We, the jury find the defendant...GUILTY." Cheers erupted from all over the courtroom. Derek held Angie a little closer and knew that somewhere, Emilio and Director Anderson were smiling.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." the Judge replied before signaling for the jury to sit. he then turned his attention to Heinrich, who stood emotionless the entire time. "Before I deliver the sentence, do you have anything to say?"

"Only that if there is evil in this world, it lurks in the hearts of man." Heinrich replied. "What happens to make is irrelevant. It's true that you have succeeded in ruining me and my grandfather's plans for the world but there is still hope. Where I have failed, someone else will have the opportunity to step in and fight the good fight against those who would try to resist natural selection."

"We don't want GUILT in this world!" someone in the crowd exclaimed.

"GUILT took my mother away from me!" someone else said.

"I hope you burn in hell!" a third roared before everything go chaotic.

"Order! Order!" The judge said as he banged his gavel furiously. "If this courtroom gets out of control, I will ask everyone to leave."

"Your honor, I think everyone would have the closure they've wanted since this nightmare began if you declare judgement." Derek suddenly said. Upon hearing his voice, everyone in the courtroom turned to get a glimpse of the man who led the charge in the war against GUILT.

"Dr. Derek Stiles!" the judge exclaimed.

"Your honor, I think it would please the court if you would grant Dr. Stiles the chance to tell the courtroom everything that brought us to this moment." Edgeworth suddenly said."If anything, it would be only fitting."

"Agreed." the judge replied. "Could you please address the court, doctor?"

"Of course." Derek said as he walked to the front of the room. "For those who don't know who I am, I'm Derek Stiles, a doctor and member of Caduceus. Twenty years ago, I lost my father. When I asked the doctors at the hospital why they couldn't save him, they said there was no way to cure the disease that ultimately killed him. After my father's funeral a vowed that one day I would do everything I could to make sure there was no such this an incurable disease. "

"When I gained the Healing Touch four years ago, my mentor told me that if I used it, I should only use it when absolutely necessary. I didn't realize how heavy a responsibility it was until I lost it last year. That's when I remembered the vow I made at my father's passing. I joined Caduceus four years ago to help realize two goals. One was, of course to remove 'incurable' from medical textbooks. The other was to help Caduceus treat patients all over the world."

"I was still a resident at Hope Hospital when I gained the Healing Touch. A few days later, I treated my first of many patients infected with Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin—GUILT. That operation changed my life as a doctor forever. I joined Caduceus with my assistant, Angie Thompson to help combat GUILT, which was created by Heinrich's grandfather, Adam."

"When the then Secretary of Health Richard Anderson died because of GUILT, I made it my personal mission to see to it that those who would perform medical terrorism were not only brought to justice but would see with their own eyes that they and their ideals have no place here on earth. As long as there are people who are in need of medical care, there will be doctors. Delphi may be no more but we at Caduceus are ever mindful that there may be copycats watching this broadcast. To you I say this will be where you will end up!" The room erupted into cheers as Derek wrapped up his speech. After being excused from the podium he returned to his speech.

"That was beautiful..." Angie said as she wiped away tears. "I don't think even Director Hoffman could have said it any better."

"Will the defendant please rise for the sentence." the judge said, returning everyone's attention to the matter at hand. "Seeing as you and your organization was so obsessed with modern medicine 'perverting natural selection', it is only fitting you have a taste of your own medicine. I sentence you to death...by GUILT." A hushed silence fell over the courtroom. Derek felt a little annoyed considering he saved Heinrich from his own creation so he could stand trial.

"A fitting punishment." Angie said as the bailiff led Heinrich away. "And this time, we won't be there to save him."

"What goes around comes around, I guess." Blackwell remarked as they slowly exited the courthouse with Phoenix and Miles.

"Justice in due recompense." said Edgeworth. "Heinrich von Raitenau sought to kill people using an artificial disease. Now he's going to get a taste of his own medicine."

"I wonder about that..." Derek whispered, more to himself.

"What?" Angie asked him.

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw his predecessor." he replied. "The GUILT in Adam's body put him in suspended animation. Before we operated on him, it looked like Heinrich had found a way to do the same."

"Maybe something to do with their genes?" Angie guessed. "Either way, they won't be able to harm anyone ever again."

"You're right." Derek said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just tensed up at the idea of having to deal with another GUILT outbreak. You can never be too careful."

"That's sound advice." Blackwell remarked. "GUILT and Delphi may be finished but there's always the possibility someone will try to finish the work they started."

And if that happens, Caduceus will stop them and I will see to it that justice is served." Edgeworth finished.

XxXxX

Naomi couldn't help but smile after watching Derek on TV. It was an unexpected treat but a welcome one to everyone who saw it. "I didn't know Derek was a pro at public speaking." Victor remarked.

"Neither did I." Naomi replied without looking. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you outside your research lab."

"That's a funny thing." Victor remarked as he sat down next to her. "Now that GUILT over with, I don't have to work my ass off as much. Well...that, and Sidney gave me today off. This is the first time I can remember actually having such a day off since I joined Caduceus."

"Sometimes it's good to sit back and reflect on your work in medicine." Naomi said with a laugh. "Or in your case, your life's work."

XxXxX

And so ends Chapter 2. In response to the reviews I got for Chapter 1 I didn't double check so you have my thanks. Before anyone can ask YES, this is the last of GUILT. I'm writing a GUILT-free story, which doesn't happen very often. Besides, I wanna open the door to a different kind of pandemic. Caduceus found the cure for AIDS in 2018. I wish we knew what it was!

Next chapter might come as early as Sunday, Wednesday the latest. As always, review so I know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Administering First Aid

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: There's just one operation in this chapter but it doesn't take place in an O.R. Hopefully, the title fully explains why. I apologize for the long wait—my college work, the Serene Adventure stories and World of Warcraft have been eating up my time like candy so...yeah.

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Administering First Aid

XxXxX

Derek and Angie entered the office they shared to find a pair of folders awaiting them. Upon reading his, Derek realized they were about to get some field work. "Good to see you're both here." Sidney said as he peeked in. "Your newest assignment will take you away from our headquarters. The police are going to raid a series of suspected drug factories and asked us to provide a doctor to treat anyone in need of medical attention. I was going to ask Dr. Kimishima but I thought you two would like the chance to work in the field."

"Not a problem." Angie replied. "I'll go get some supplies and-"

"Already taken care of." Sidney cut in. "A sterilized mobile operating room is waiting outside. And of course, you're welcome."

"When do we start?" Derek asked as he traded his jacket with his lab coat.

"Now." their boss replied. "Go to Police Headquarters. They'll brief you on the logistics of what's going to go on." The pair gathered their things and boarded the special ambulance designed by Caduceus. It was basically a mobile version of one of their operating rooms. Derek and Angie used one when they treated GUILT so they were already used to working in one. Upon arriving at the precinct they were escorted to a conference room where a meeting was being conducted.

"Ah, Doctor and Nurse Stiles." one of the detectives said as he walked over to them. "I'm detective Wade Silo. I am the one the chief selected to plan, research and execute the raids we will be performing starting today. Our targets: drug factories being illegally operated by criminals looking to flood the streets with their concocted, illegal and highly dangerous creations. Not only are the drugs they're making dangerous but the homes and equipment they use to make the drugs require extra caution on our part."

"Understood." said Angie before adding "When we were in Costigar, we saw for ourselves what substance abuse can do to people who are desperate...and the innocent bystanders..."

"On that note, we'll go over what role you two will have in today's raids." said Detective Silo with a nod as the pair found empty seats near the front of the room. On a large screen in front of them was a diagram of what looked like the stages of the raids they were going to be a part of. "While police and DEA personnel raid the homes, we will set up two buffer zones outside the perimeter. The first will consist of up to two blocks surrounding the target home to seal off the area, preventing anyone from contaminating the whole neighborhood. The second will be 300 feet from the target and is set aside for you two and our decontamination team. We want to keep our casualties and the spread of contamination to a minimum and to that end, we would prefer having you far enough to be safe from the drug factories but close enough to be able to treat people in need of medical attention."

"If all goes well, hopefully we won't have to treat that many people." Derek remarked.

"One can only hope, Doctor Stiles." Detective Silo replied. The all-knowing look the two exchanged was enough to tell everyone else in the room that they wouldn't know for sure until they were on scene; it was something none of them were looking forward to. "One other thing, Doctor Stiles: In light of your kidnapping during the GUILT crisis last year, you will be under heavy security to ensure your safety."

"Not a problem." Derek replied with a smile. "It'll make me feel safer and able to fully concentrate on operating." Soon after, the meeting wrapped up. The raid team was dispatched to a rural neighborhood to shut down a drug factory that until today had been operating for five years. The goal was to arrest all suspects, decontaminate everyone in contact with the drug lab, secure any drugs ready for distribution and destroy the equipment used to make the drugs. From where they were stationed, Derek and Angie could see everything going on at the target home.

"This is it." said Detective Silo as he addressed everyone representing the four organizations assembled for this raid. "We will keep in contact by radio. I want to thank Dr. and Nurse Stiles of Caduceus for joining us today. We can only hope your services won't be needed and if they aren't, that's the best possible outcome. Something tells me that won't happen here. An officer who went in undercover yesterday has informed me that there are small children living in the residence. When we move in, we need to get the children far away from the home as quickly as possible."

Angie felt her heart sink. Having only recently learned she would be a mother, she wasn't very partial to having to treat children purposely put in danger to meet some vile end. It wasn't on the same scale as Delphi's test subjects but it still made her feel sick to her stomach. What happened next was law enforcement entering the target house. There was an assortment of noise and shouting save gunfire as officers quickly arrested all the adults and quickly removed them—and the children—from the home.

"The house has been secured." Detective Silo reported. "I'm happy to report no injuries from our guys or the people in the house. Everyone who went inside should head over to the medical buffer zone for decontamination." Derek and Angie breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the procession of law enforcement calmly walk over to the portable showers and tubs to rid themselves of the harmful chemicals they'd been exposed to.

After the raid team was disinfected, some of the other officers helped get the occupants of the house get cleaned up. Suddenly, one of the handcuffed men jumped up and ran out of a still-running shower. He didn't get far before an audible CRACK was heard. In the next moment, the man was on the ground screaming in agony.

"My...my leg!" he exclaimed as Derek, Angie, Detective Silo and a few officers ran over to the man. It was obvious his leg was broken but what perplexed everyone present was how his leg could have broken without anyone being near him.

"Get him into the mobile operating room." Detective Silo said to some of his officers while Derek and Angie followed close by. Of course, this first thing they did was take an X-ray of his leg. Derek almost dropped the film when he saw what he was looking at.

"It's gone..." he trailed in amazement. "The bone is irreparably shattered!"

"But how...?" Angie asked. "Whatever drugs he took may have completely destroyed his entire skeleton!"

"It looks like it." Derek replied with a nod. "Still, I think we should operate immediately. The bone fragments could cause internal bleeding and that can be a serious problem."

"I'll see if I can get a sample of the drugs this guy and his buddies were making." said Detective Silo as he turned to leave. "After you're done, could I also have a copy of your patient's X-ray?"

"Of course." Derek replied as Angie administered the anesthesia. "Could you also arrange for a sample to be sent to Caduceus? Our R&D Department might be able to figure out a way to reverse the damage it causes."

"Don't bother, I'm already here." a new voice said. Everyone turned to see one Victor Niguel standing outside the mobile operating room.

"What are you doing here?" Angie asked.

"Director Hoffman thought it might be a good idea for a medical expert such as myself to come with you to better help the task force." He explained. "I've already brought all the stuff I need to figure out what we might be dealing with so let's not waste any more time. While you work on the patient, I'll go with the Detective's men and see what I can find out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Derek replied as he returned to the task at hand. "Let's begin the operation!" After cutting the leg open, all Derek could see was a large, dark pool of blood. He almost dropped his scalpel as he beheld how quickly the leg had festered.

"No..." Angie trailed when she saw it. "It's only been a few minutes! This is the worst thing I've seen since...since..."

"Don't say it, Angie." Derek replied as he suctioned away the pools of blood. "Damn...we're going to have to amputate! Angie, hand me the reinforced scalpel!" While Angie retrieved the surgical instrument, Derek severed and tied off the arteries and veins above the part of the leg he was going to sever. Having only assisted with amputations in the past, Dr. Stiles wasn't exactly privy to the idea of maiming this man even if his own actions caused it. Still, it was better than letting infection spread throughout his body.

"Here it is!" Angie said as she returned. Derek took it and tore into the flesh below the knee. In a matter of seconds, the leg had been cleaved from the rest of the patient.

"Put this in a cooler." Derek told Angie as he handed her the severed leg. She looked at him in surprise before leaving to carry out the task. They knew Victor would want to analyze the leg once they got back to Caduceus. Derek then returned his attention to the patient, tying off the severed blood vessels and nerves. After bandaging the patient, he was done. He turned from the operating table in time to see Victor and Detective Silo had returned.

"Finished already?" Victor asked in surprise. "That's the Healing Touch-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the patient's leg was now missing.

"It was _that bad_." Derek said before Victor could ask. "I had Angie put it on ice. I've never seen anything like it."

"That bad, huh?" Victor asked absently. "Well, if we could beat GUILT we could probably beat this without breaking a sweat."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Derek replied uneasily. "GUILT was biologically engineered using humans as test subjects to effectively carry out their intended purpose. This..." he pointed to the cooler where the amputated leg was being stored. "We don't know anything about what we're dealing with this time?"

"So?" Victor rebutted. "Isn't that always the case when doctors run into something they've never seen before? What usually happens is a guy like me with a knack for solving medical mysteries steps up to the challenge and solves the puzzle."

"Dr. Stiles." the pair turned to see Detective Silo at the door of the mobile operating room. In his arms was one of the children taken from the home they raided. One of the boy's arms appeared to be heavily bandaged. "We were interviewing the others when we noticed this boy's injury. Apparently, he accidentally inhaled the vapors of the drugs used to make what happened to that guy you operated on a few days ago."

"Angie, can you X-Ray this boy's arm?" Victor asked as the lad was set on the bench in the corner of the room. It only took a few minutes for the images to come into focus. "Both bones in the forearm are broken clean through even though the bones were reset. It's as I thought. Whatever this drug is, it attacks the marrow in bones, weakening the calcium that would normally strengthen it."

"You mean like some kind of super-steroid?" Derek asked.

"Not exactly."Victor replied. "Skeletal damage due to steroid use doesn't occur so quickly. What this is appears to be a drug designed for some other purpose altogether, but what...? Detective Silo, I want the others from today's raid brought to Caduceus. Tell those of your men who went inside to have an X-Ray done to be safe as well."

"At once." the detective replied as he turned to leave. "We'll be sending a security detail along for the adults as well."

"Understood." Victor said with a nod. "I'll let director know about the increased security when we get back."

XxXxX

End Chapter 3. I apologize to those of you who waited several months for this. As I mentioned in my profile last fall, I hit the proverbial wall known as Writer's Block and it HURT. Those of you following my Phoenix Wright fanfic Turnabout Attorneys will be pleasantly surprised to know there will be some crossing over between the fanfics. You saw it from the Phoenix Wright side already. You'll see the Trauma Center side...in about two chapters. If there will be further cross-overs, look to Turnabout Attorneys!

As I mentioned at the end of Chapter 3 of Turnabout Attorneys, it's one of three fanfics I've decided to update at Chapter 3 at the same time. The third one is Lillina and Fomortiis, a World of Warcraft Fanfic. Updates to all three fanfics will be VERY close together!


	4. Chapter 4: What a Proposal

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: I hope the chapter title tips everyone off to something very interesting happening at Caduceus. What is it? Read and find out!

XxXxX

Chapter 4: What a Proposal!

XxXxX

When Derek, Victor and Angie returned with the patients and security detail, a ward was cordoned off from anyone except those involved in the raid, security and necessary medical staff. Victor took the severed leg, the X-Ray from the boy and a vial containing the drug that tied them into the lab for analysis. No one saw or heard from him for the next four days. When he at least emerged, he was wrought with anger. "This doesn't make any sense!" he said as he burst into Director Kasal's office. "I analyzed the components in that drug and none of them are what we'd call traditional stuff. It's as if the crap those addicts took shouldn't even exist!"

"What do you mean?" Kasal asked.

"What he means is...that stuff was originally created by accident." a new voice said. Both men turned to see a familiar man wearing scarlet suit standing in the doorway. His neat, brown hair and serious but calm demeanor was one they'd seen on TV fairly recently.

"Miles Edgeworth, why am I not surprised?" Kasal remarked, his expression unchanged.

"There was a murder downtown." he replied as a detective appeared at his side. "The motive was to steal money to buy a drug they call the Skeleton Eater. I learned a few patients who took this Skeleton Eater were just admitted to this facility. I'd like to speak to them to learn more about this drug."

"You guys don't like to waste time, do you?" Victor asked in amazement.

"Not when there's a new and potentially dangerous drug being introduced to the city." Edgeworth replied as a passively crossed his arms, his eyes half-closed. "As a prosecutor, it's my responsibility to find the truth and bring it to light."

"Perhaps we can find out what the truth of this is together then." Kasal said as he stood. "Dr. Stiles and Dr. Chase are with the patients right now. I'll take you to them."

"If you need me, I'll be in my usual corner of the building." Victor said as he walked out of the office the same way he entered: Satisfied to have solved one problem but annoyed at the several more produced as a result.

XxXxX

Dr. Stiles and Dr. Chase had just finished their rounds with the patients from the raid when Kasal and Edgeworth arrived. Derek couldn't help but smile at the sight of the prosecutor who made sure GUILT would now and forever be history. "Prosecutor Edgeworth." he said as they shook hands. "It's an honor to see you again. I can only assume your visit has something to do with the patients in this ward."

"You're correct, Dr. Stiles." Edgeworth said before adding "Director Kasal tells me you and Angie are expecting. Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." Derek replied, almost forgetting why Edgeworth had come. "So, what brings you to Caduceus?"

"Yesterday, there as a murder downtown." Edgeworth replied. "The suspect in the murder was trying to rob a convenience store for money to buy an experimental and unstable drug called Skeleton Eater. I'd heard Caduceus worked with the police on raid involving the stuff a few days ago and thought I'd come by and see what I could find."

"Skeleton Eater...what a fitting name." Derek remarked as he remembered the shattered leg he amputated and the broken arm from that boy. "Angie and I treated someone who'd taken the drug at the raid. The man's leg...it shattered like glass. What we've discovered so far is the drug attacks the bone marrow, weakening the skeleton. We've yet to find a physical or psychological reason for someone to want to put the stuff in their body. Everyone in this ward was exposed to the drug and they're having the calcium in their bones restrengthened. Those with broken bones have to have the bone replaced completely since it's impossible to rebuild it."

"That's some pretty powerful stuff." Edgeworth remarked in shock. "Have you noticed any other side effects from people who've used Skeleton Eater?"

"Now that I think of it, those who've been exposed to the drug have reduced cognitive function." Derek replied thoughtfully. "Most notably, the bone can no longer handle stress as it could before the drug was introduced to the body."

"I see...that's a less than comforting thought." the prosecutor replied. "I was going to request your permission to speak with one of the effected patients but I no longer deem that necessary. The information you've provided more than makes up for that."

"Dr. Niguel in our R&D Department has compiled a detailed database on the drug." Kasal noted. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to provide you with a copy of what he's gathered so far."

"If he isn't, just tell him I sent you." Derek added as the three of them laughed. It wasn't until after Edgeworth and Kasal left that Dr. Chase, Leslie and Angie returned from the staff lounge.

"Where have you been all this time, Derek?" Tyler asked in surprise. "Wait-were you working all this time?"

"N-No, I was just talking to someone from the Prosecutor's Office." he replied absently.

"Does this someone have a name?" Tyler asked half-teasingly.

"Miles Edgeworth." Derek replied, to which Angie and Leslie gasped in surprise. "A crime was committed related to that raid Angie, Victor and I were involved in a few days ago. He called the drug the Skeleton Eater. He wanted to know what the effect it has on its victims so naturally, I did my part to help bring whoever is flooding the streets with the stuff to justice."

"We can only only hope this doesn't snowball into another man-made epidemic." Tyler remarked as everyone remembered the horrors both waves of GUILT brought to the world. For Derek, Angie and Tyler, who'd all been personally effected by it, the thought of a resurgence of the menace was unbearable.

"Not on my watch." Derek said knowing his colleague was thinking of his younger sister, Amy. "Out of everyone who's dealt with Death, I not only defied its embrace but defeated it."

"Indeed." Angie remarked in admiration. That was soon replaced by queasiness as she turned and ran back inside the lounge.

"Morning Sickness?" Leslie asked, to which Derek nodded. "And yet she still comes to work. That's some work ethic."

"Yeah, too bad it hasn't completely rubbed off." Tyler remarked before quickly running down the hall laughing.

"Tyler...!" Derek exclaimed, annoyed at his companion's boldness. He forgot about the insult when Angie returned a moment later looking quite pale.

"I think...the worst of it's...over." she managed to say as she drank from the cup of water in her hands.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Derek asked her. "You can take the rest of the day off if you want."

"I'll be fine." she replied. "You don't have to worry about me. It's part of the process, after all."

"So is me worrying about you." said Derek as he looked into her eyes. "We may be coworkers at Caduceus but we're also husband and wife. I can't afford to be distracted in the operating room and I know you'd feel useless if you were asked to leave during an operation. So, please..."

"I suppose I could take the rest of the day off." Angie caved after a few moments. "I could miscarry this early and I don't think I could bear it. But! If you find yourself in trouble, call me at once and I'll be at your side in thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes?" Derek exclaimed in surprise.

"During the time you were on administrative leave three years ago, I found out where all the best hiding places in building are." Angie explained as they drew closer to each other. "The room where our baby was conceived was just one of them."

"Ok, I think I've heard enough thank you." Leslie said as she walked down the hall to look for Dr. Chase. Had she glanced back, she would have found the two sharing a long, passionate kiss.

XxXxX

"So now we have a name to go with the face." Victor noted after Edgeworth and Kasal left. "How appropriate. Still, that doesn't do jack shit to tell me how they made it!"

"That man with Director Kasal...he looked familiar." Naomi said as she came into the laboratory. "Who was he?"

"A Prosecutor from the D.A.'s office." Victor replied. "There was a murder over the drug they call the Skeleton Eater. He came by for its rap sheet. With his connections and my skills, we might be able to solve this in record time."

"That's good." she said. "Well, I for one could use a break from man-made diseases and drugs."

"That makes two of us." Victor said as he stretched his arms. "Well, I think I'll punch out now. Director Hoffman wants us to rotate our hours in the lab when we're underwhelmed. He made an exception with the new drug flooding the streets since we've been working with ATF to develop an antigen."

"I had no idea." Naomi remarked in surprise.

"Yeah...seems kinda fitting seeing as we do get a chunk of our funding from Washington." Victor replied.

"Not that, Victor." Naomi said as she put her hands on his. "From what I'd been told, you weren't much for conversation outside work." It took the resident genius all of five seconds to realize what she was getting at.

"Dr. Kirishima...are you asking me out on a date?" he asked with a rather serious expression.

"Yes, I think I am." she replied with a laugh.

"Oh no, this won't do." he replied as he shook his head disapprovingly. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

"Huh?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi Kirishima, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" he asked as they held hands.

"Of course." she replied as they looked into each other's eyes. Naomi broke the gaze so she could hand him her business card. "Here is my address. Pick me up at seven."

"Will do." Victor replied as he watched Naomi leave. He waited until he heard her walk away before letting out a cheer of excitement.

"Another breakthrough, Dr. Niguel?" one of his assistants asked.

"Even better: I scored a date!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"That is awesome news, sir!" the assistant exclaimed as they exchanged high-fives. "If you could score a date, there's hope for the rest of us!"

XxXxX

End Chapter 4. Once more, another Fanfic of mine has been revived after a lengthy hiatus. Unlike a few others I know exactly what direction I was going in when I left off so things should continue as planned. Lately, my computer has begun to show its age. This has created a sense of urgency in the need for a new one.

My personal desires aside, the next chapter is mostly Niguel and Naomi. I say mostly very loosely as I'm on the fence about weather to end the chapter with Mr. and Mrs. Stiles or not. Guess we'll find out together, huh?

Reviewing This + Turnabout Attorneys = Update to both stories within 24 hours. Don't worry, they'll all be filler but entertaining chapters ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Surgeon and Pathologist

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

XxXxX

Chapter 5: The Surgeon and The Pathologist

XxXxX

When Victor arrived to pick her up, Naomi wasn't surprised by his punctuality. In their line of work, it was to be expected. What did surprise her was the luxury sports car he was driving. "I bought her as a present to myself after our first victory over GUILT six years ago." he explained as they drove down Broadway Ave. "The first time I drove her to work, I find out GUILT was making a comeback so I put her in storage. Now I call fully enjoy her."

"I never would have guessed you had that kind of taste." Naomi remarked in amazement. he shrugged.

"I get that alot." he replied. "Comes with the job." They pulled into the parking lot of a Hard Rock Cafe. Of all the restaurants in Los Angeles to choose from, they settled for one of the most outlandish of them all. They were seated at a booth where they'd have privacy yet at the same time have a good view of the goings-on.

"So, Victor-you don't mind if I call you that, do you? Anyway, how long have you been working for Caduceus?" Naomi asked after they ordered appetizers.

"Outside work, you can call me Vic." he replied before adding "Twelve years, four months and five days today."

"Your whole career?" she asked in surprise. "That's impressive!"

"If you want to call figuring out the cure for AIDS in med school impressive." he replied. "Researching the next potential epidemic to strike mankind-now _that's_ what I call a challenge."

"I'd imagine." Naomi replied as their appetizers arrived. Naomi had ordered a Caesar salad while Victor had ordered potato skins. Neither commented on the other's choice of food considering their profession and the fact a little indulgence was okay.

"I haven't eaten these since I was a kid." Victor remarked as he finished his off. "I eat 'em like candy."

"Excuse me." Both doctors looked up to see their hostess standing before them. "There's a couple over there who would like to join you. They say know you." She moved out of the way so that they could see who she was talking about.

"Shit!" he exclaimed when he saw Greg and Sybil Kasal waving back at him.

"Friends of yours?" Naomi asked.

"Greg Kasal is the Chief of Emergency Medicine at Hope Hospital where Director Hoffman, Derek and Angie used to work." he explained. "Sybil, who used to be a cop worked for Caduceus until about a year after you and Derek met in Europe. They married and have three year old daughter."

"Tell them to come over." Naomi said to the hostess, who promptly left to deliver the message. "They sound like nice people."

"You do know Greg and Sidney are identical twins, right?" Victor asked. "They've been known to switch jobs just to throw off their subordinates!"

"You make it sound as if they share the same wife or something." Naomi replied as the couple came over to the table. "Besides, it'll only be for a little while."

"Wow, it really is you Dr. Niguel!" Sybil exclaimed as she sat next to Naomi, her husband sitting opposite her next to Victor. "Things must have really settled down at Caduceus if you're able to have a nice night out like this."

"This must be the doctor my brother's been telling me about." Greg said as he shook Naomi's hand vigorously. "Greg Kasal, Chief of Emergency Medicine at Hope Hospital. I've heard nothing but good things about you. I understand thanks are in order for saving Derek's life not once but twice."

"Naomi Kirishima." she introduced. "I worked for Caduceus Europe for the last three years. Before that, I was what you'd call a mercenary surgeon."

"Interesting." Sybil said after taking a sip from her glass. "Come to think of it, I do recall Professor Blackwell once worked with a Doctor Nozomi Weaver. I don't suppose you've met that person?"

"Of course I have." Naomi replied as she displayed the ID card in her pocket. "That was my alias the last time I was in the States."

"So Naomi, is it true you can use the Healing Touch like Derek?" Greg cut in. "I've seen the footage from Caduceus Europe but...wow."

"I wouldn't exactly say like Derek but-" she began before an ear-splitting scream pierced the dining room. The four looked in the direction it came from to see one of the servers' arms hanging limply from his side.

"My arm!" he exclaimed. "The bone just shattered!"

"Someone call an Ambulance!" another server exclaimed as the four doctors ran over.

"We're doctors." Greg said as he displayed his ID for both employees to see. He lifted the man's arm carefully so as not to cause further internal injury. It was clear from the way the arm swelled an operation would be necessary. "Sybil, go to the car and grab my surgical kit."

"You're going to operate now?" Victor exclaimed in surprise.

"If it is what I think it is, it'll be too late to wait until we get to this hospital." Greg replied as he and Naomi made the man as comfortable as possible on the floor.

"Skeleton Eater." Naomi noted, to which her companions nodded.

"I'm back." Sybil said as she set the bag of surgical instruments on a nearby table. She pulled it out and produced a portable x-ray machine. After scanning his arm, they were able to see how extensive the damage truly was.

"It's not as bad as that guy Derek operated on." Victor noted. "I think we can saved."

"Agreed." Naomi added. "If you don't mind Dr. Kasal...would be ok with you if I operated?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask that." he replied. "Be my guest but remember the objectives."

"Rebuild the broken bone, set it and drain the excess blood, repairing damaged blood vessels as necessary." Victor said as Sybil put the man under. "A warmup compared to what you do at the office."

"Let's begin the operation!" she said once the anesthesia took full effect. She slowly cut the arm open with a scalpel to avoid getting sprayed with blood. Even then, much of the blood pooled where she made the incision.

"A good thing we didn't wait." Greg said as Naomi got to work draining the excess blood. "He would've developed sepsis in the ambulance and died on the operating table."

"It might be a good idea to repair the damaged blood vessels before resetting the bone." Naomi noted as she applied the stabilizer. She used the synthetic membranes to repair the damaged vessels, allowing her to focus on the shattered bone. First she removed the bone fragments and applied the gel to heal the smaller cuts, using sutures to close the larger ones.

"That takes care of the hard part." said Victor. "Now the real fun begins." The three watched as Naomi carefully placed all the bone fragments in the correct places before applying the gel to set them all in place. Having done this, she closed him up and bandaged his arm.

"He's going to be just fine." she announced as paramedics arrived to take him away. At this, the other patrons applauded and cheered.

"They're going to take to Hope Hospital. Greg said as he and Sybil rose to leave. "Given we were the first on the scene and oversaw the operation, it's probably best if we followed the ambulance to make sure everything will be ok."

"Do you think we should come as well?" Naomi asked as Victor silently cursed.

"I don't think that will be necessary." he replied, apparently reading Victor's expression. "There's no reason all four of us have to have their plans for the night canceled. Besides, Sybil and I have gotten used to our planned outings being trumped by work or family."

"Speaking of which, where is your daughter?" Naomi asked.

"Derek and Angie agreed to watch her for the night." Sybil replied with a smile. "Given they're going to be parents soon, it's good practice. Knowing they're competent and well versed in first aid eliminates any need to worry as well."

XxXxX

"Read it again, Uncle Derek!" Three-year-old Kate Kasal said after having been read every Dr. Seuss book in the house, and twice at that. Now he was completely spent.

"Kate, it's time for bed." Angie said as she came into the living room with a glass of milk. Derek could only smile to show his appreciation for her impeccable timing. She led the child to her room and after giving her the milk, tucked her in. Remarkably, Kate fell asleep almost instantly. Angie couldn't help but smile knowing she would be doing this every day herself. Her and Derek. Suddenly remembering her husband, she quietly exited the bedroom and walked back to the living room. Here, she found him fast asleep.

"That's what you get for using the Healing Touch to read 27 books in two 40 minutes." she remarked before covering him with a blanket. She remembered the last time this had happened. Three years ago, Derek passed out after using the Healing Touch to save her father's life. Only twice had Derek used the Healing Touch twice in the same operation-both times against GUILT.

Although he could normally use the Healing Touch for a short amount of time and once per operation, he'd been training to strengthen his ability to both use it more and maintain it longer. Hoffman, Dr. Kirishima, Derek and now Dr. Tulba. All of them could call upon the Healing Touch to perform surgical procedures that would otherwise be impossible. If their child pursued a career in medicine, she wondered if he or she would be able to use the Healing Touch as well. Of course, that was a good 18 years away.

"We're home." Greg Kasal said as he and Sybil entered the house. Angie noticed they were dressed in their work clothes. Of course, she was used to being all call at a moment's notice and thought better not to ask about it.

"Derek just fell asleep." she said as the Kasals exchanged a look. "He used the Healing Touch to read a small library to Kate."

"I'm sure both Director Hoffman and I have told him not to use it for things like that." Greg remarked with a laugh. "We ran into some old friends while we were out. It was while we were catching up duty called."

"Anyone I know?" Angie asked as she packed the things she and Derek brought over.

"Just Dr. Niguel and Dr. Kirishima," Sybil replied but then added "On a date." At this, Angie dropped the bag she was holding and looked at them in surprise. "Yes, the very same Victor Niguel. On. A. Date. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"I hope things work out with them." said Greg as he picked up Derek and followed Angie to their car outside. "They make a nice couple."

"You think?" Angie asked, impressed at the Kasals suddenly becoming matchmakers.

"Well, we were right about you and Derek." Sybil pointed out.

"I see your point." Angie said as the three of them laughed.

XxXxX

"That was a wonderful." Naomi said as Victor walked her to her house. "Even though that operation was an unexpected surprise, I had fun."

"Me too, but I like to keep work and my personal life separate." Victor replied. "And it was a good thing the Kasals happened to be there."

"You could say that again." Naomi said as they both laughed. "And things turns out ok in the end." The two gazed into each other's eyes. One, an expert surgeon. The other, an expert pathologist. "You know, I just realized something Vic."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're pretty good at things outside medicine." she replied before adding. "Would you like to come inside for a few minutes?"

"Sure." he said before Naomi turned to open the door. Victor knew exactly what was going to happen very shortly. Naturally, he was looking forward to it but maintained his composure just in case. He followed her inside where Naomi put a pot of tea to boil.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes." she said as she walked upstairs. "There's a bathroom just before the kitchen. Try not to go anywhere, Vic." He waited until he heard a door close before going into the bathroom to freshen up. He wanted to make sure this would be a night to remember. When he returned to the living room, Naomi was standing at the top of the stairs but she was wearing some very revealing lingerie.

"Whoa.." Victor managed to say as he visually examined every inch of her body.

"I had to slip into something more comfortable." she said as she slowly descended the stairs. "Does the work for you?"

"It's fine by me." he said before drawing her close. He looked into her eyes momentarily before putting his lips to hers. An hour later, his dismounted her in the master bedroom upstairs.

"Not bad for an expert Pathologist." Naomi remarked.

"I had no idea the Healing Touch could be used like that." Victor said in equal amazement and satisfaction. He could only imagine what what Derek and Angie's sex life must be like after that.

"You should know by now the Healing Touch is good for more than just saving lives." Naomi said as Victor dressed himself. "You've been working with Derek Stiles for six years, after all."

"I was just thinking the same thing, actually." he said. "The lucky bastard. So Dr. Kirishima: Same time next month?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied. They shared a kiss once more before Victor went home. It wasn't until after he left Naomi realized neither of them used contraceptives...

XxXxX

End Chapter 5. I was on a roll and my machine cooperated. I wrote this in one sitting in about 2 hours and seven minutes.

Could Naomi be pregnant? Maybe. What was up with the Kasals? I didn't see that coming and I wrote the chapter! Oh, well. Everything turned out good and that's what's important right?


	6. Chapter 6: Baby On Board

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: Before I continue, I have one little gripe: If you're going to review, give me feedback I can use when you do. Just telling me you like the story and you want me to continue, while nice, doesn't really do jack shit for me.

I need more specific feedback. Case example: TCGeek pointed out I was spelling Naomi's last name incorrectly. That kind of thing helps. Finding out what the reader liked or didn't like about the story will help me improve and give you a better story in the long run, m'kay?

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Baby on Board

XxXxX

Derek fidgeted nervously in the waiting room. At his insistence, he and Angie went to see an OB/GYN at St. Francis across town. Unlike Hope Hospital, they didn't know anyone aside from Nurse Mary Fulton who worked at this hospital. Although Greg Kasal could probably arrange for a doctor he didn't know to see Angie, he felt better going it blind with a hospital he himself wasn't too familiar with.

"Angela Stiles." The attending nurse called into the waiting room. Hearing her name, Angie and Derek followed her into an empty examination room. For Derek, being in the room brought up moments of nostalgia.

"I haven't seen a room like this since I worked at Hope Hospital." he said absently. "I was fresh out of med school and had no idea what I was doing."

"You a resident now?" the nurse asked as she checked Angie's vitals.

"I was...for a few weeks." Derek replied as he recalled the operation that changed his and Angie's lives forever. "After a fateful encounter with GUILT, Angie and I have been working at Caduceus."

"Wait...you're not THE Derek Stiles, are you?" the nurse asked in surprise. "The doctor who fought and triumphed over GUILT? The Master Surgeon himself?"

"That's what some people call me." Derek replied as Angie made a face. "And every one of those battles were fought with Angie by my side."

"You guys are in for a treat, then." the nurse as she filled out Angie's chart. "The attending today is about as famous as you are, Dr. Stiles. It's amazing you're going to meet for the first time. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"Come now, Nurse Wells." a new voice said as the door opened. "It's practically unethical to compare the two of us like that." In stepped a young woman who looked not much older than Angie. Her long, black hair poured down her shoulders and past her waist, coming to a stop just above her knees. The pockets of her white coat were each adorned with a different surgical instrument or drug used during surgery-some of which Derek and Angie had never seen before. He wasn't sure but he thought he spied a sword hidden under her coat when she turned to close the door behind her. The way she looked at them with her piercing black eyes was enough for both of them to know she was sizing them up as doctor and nurse.

"You are...?" Angie asked as she forced a smile.

"I'm the doctor who's going to help you find out how you 18-week old fetus is doing." she replied as Nurse Wells excused herself from the room. "My full name is Celeste Ann Toss-Garcia but everyone calls me Celes. You may call me Celes or Dr. Garcia if you want. I don't really care." Derek and Angie exchanged a look. Was she being serious?

"Derek Stiles." he introduced as they shook hands. "This is my wife and colleague Angie."

"Let me guess: You met on the job." Dr. Garcia asked with a smile as she looked over Angie's medical chart. "What kind of work are you guys in?"

"We met at Hope Hospital and have since been working at Caduceus." Angie replied. "I assist my husband with all surgical procedures he performs."

"I'd bet." Dr. Garcia said as she looked up from the chart. "You guys can relax. I may be under 35 but I've been operating for the last six years solo. I've delivered hundreds of babies and I've cracked my own share of medical mysteries. I'm sure I can handle the future son or daughter of the famous Mr. and Mrs. Derek Stiles." The couple exchanged a look again, unsure if she was being serious or not.

"S-Six years without an assistant...?" Angie managed to say. "Not even to check the patient's vitals?"

"Advances in technology allows me to monitor all of the patient's vitals and still operate at the same time." she replied as she produced a portable device from one of her pockets. "I've been using it for the last three years now, speeding up operations exponentially. I'm surprised Caduceus doesn't use them already-Victor Niguel invented them."

"Funny-he failed to mention that." Derek said thoughtfully as he made a mental note to talk to Victor about the new monitoring device.

"Now that we've taken care of introductions and swapped job stories, let's talk about your baby." Dr. Garcia said as she put the device back in her pocket. "Let's see...according to these notes this is your first pregnancy. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Angie replied.

"Since you're in the profession, we can skip all the medical jargon and other stuff I'm sure you already know about being pregnant." Dr. Garcia said as she scribbled notes on the chart. "Don't drink alcohol or smoke anything including grass, no recreational drug use or abusing OTC or prescription drugs, no specialty diets-"

"We know about all that stuff." Derek cut in."Plus we work for Caduceus and are subject to random drug testing."

"I'm sure you do, but to cover my ass I'm required to go over that with you specifically." Dr. Garcia replied absently. "I'm sure you understand. Unfortunately, there are some of our profession who abuse their position, making us all look bad."

"I know that all too well." Derek said as he remembered the Hands of Asclepius, an organization that secretly used GUILT to artificially augment its doctors with the Healing Touch. They were ultimately disbanded after Caduceus uncovered the horrible truth behind their early success.

"Let me guess: You guys crossed paths with the Hands of Asclepius?" Dr. Garcia offered. "I know those guys all too well. A damned shame Mercer was so delusional."

"He put the lives of hundreds at risk when he decided research GUILT." sand Angie. "All so he could bring his wife out of a coma. In the end, she awoke on her own a week after his death."

"Isn't that something." Dr. Garcia remarked as she pulled the ultrasound over to the examination table where Angie was sitting. "Had I known he was going to do that with my company, I wouldn't have sold it HOA to him."

"You started the Hands of Asclepius?" Derek asked in surprise. "...How old did you say you were?"

"Yes, I didn't and I'm 24." The younger doctor replied. "I started the HOA to teach doctors the Healing Touch. The day we met I knew he was a loose cannon. When I jokingly said I'd sooner sell the HOA than share my trade secrets he wrote a check on the spot. When someone you've just met hands you a check with more than six zeroes over a metaphor, it's hard to turn them down. On the bright side, I've been using the money to become a better doctor and surgeon. Any further questions about me before we get back on topic?"

"I think we're good now." Derek replied as Angie nodded in agreement.

"Good." Dr. Garcia replied as she applied gel to the instrument in her hand as Angie rolled up her shirt and undershirt. Angie winced as the cold gel touched her skin. That was almost immediately replaced with joy as she and Derek heard their baby's heartbeat loud and clear. Derek and Angie were silent as they heard the reality that they were going to be parents. "I never get tired of that look on first time parents."

"I've operated on hundreds of people but it feels like nothing compared to witnessing the miracle of life." said Derek as Angie squeezed his hand.

"Children truly are blessings, aren't they?" Angie asked as she wiped away a tear, almost forgetting there was someone else in the room. "How does she look so far, Doctor?" Now it was Dr. Garcia's turn to be surprised.

"How did you know you're having a girl and don't give me that 'a mother knows' crap." Dr. Garcia said before adding "And I say that because I have two girls of my own."

"I don't see a penis." Angie said as pointed at the monitor.

"Are you sure she's not the doctor, Derek?" the younger doctor asked him. "And she's right. You're going to have a girl."

"No, Derek just doesn't pay attention outside the operating room as much as I do." Angie replied jokingly.

"I'll believe that." Dr. Garcia said before the two women laughed at Derek's expense. "Everything looks good. She's the right size and if I had to guess, she'll probably arrive fairly close to the due date. I admit I was only planning to be here until the end of the month."

"Really?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you see I was hired by Caduceus USA this morning." she replied as she shut off the machine and handed Angie a towel to wipe off the gel. "I understand you two came here so that you could be seen by a doctor you didn't know. Given you both worked and now work under a Kasal, St. Francis is a safe bet. If you'd like, I can refer you to another OB here. If you want to continue to be seen by me, I can make the arrangements. Not even Director Hoffman will know."

"Really?" Angie asked as she rolled her shirt down. "How?"

"I'm what you call old school: I make house calls upon request." she replied as she handed a business card to each of them. "This appointment's on me. Just show the receptionist my card and we'll see each other a month from now." After thanking her, the walked back to the waiting room.

"So how did you like the world's youngest medical genius?" the receptionist asked as their next appointment was booked. The two looked at each other, dumbfounded. "She may be young but she has a 100% success rate. No patient has ever died under her care and she's often called upon from all over the world to perform otherwise impossible operations."

"That would explain why Caduceus hired her." Angie remarked thoughtfully.

"That's what she told you?" the receptionist, to which Derek and Angie looked back in surprise. "You didn't hear this from me but apparently, they wanted to have a replacement ready for when their best surgeon and medical assistant go on maternity leave. Can you believe that?"

"Um...yeah?" Derek replied as he and Angie made a face.

"I almost forgot." Dr. Garcia as she emerged from the room they came from. She handed Angie a photo of the ultrasound. She then handed another copy to Derek. "Your baby's first picture. I hope you have a list of names ready the next time we meet. Then again, that would be tomorrow. Our next appointment then?"

"You can count on it." Angie replied as they shook hands with her. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Garcia."

"Just doing my job." she replied as she turned to face everyone in the waiting room. "I'm pleased to announce I was just hired by Caduceus. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to work with the best!"

"We're going to miss you, Dr. Garcia." The receptionist said.

"I go where I am needed." she replied before adding "As all doctors should. Even if it wasn't to fill in for someone I've been looking forward to working at Caduceus. I've got to take care of some paperwork but I'll see you two in the morning." Derek and Angie put the ultrasound photo in the photo album they bought on the way home. The first of what they were sure would be many.

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you for bearing my child?" Derek asked her as they stared at the picture.

"On the way home but say it again." Angie replied as he kissed her softly.

"I love you so much for being the mother of my child, Angie." He whispered into her ear.

"And I love you for being the father of my child, Derek." she replied as she ruffled his hair. "You're going to be a great father."

"And you're already an awesome mother." Derek said as he patted her belly, which barely showed any signs of her being with child. "I can't wait until she gets here but in the meantime, let's try enjoy what will probably be the last few months we'll have to ourselves for a long time."

"We could ask Father or the Kasals to babysit on our busier days." Angie offered. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's assuming they're not busy with their own work. Derek replied thoughtfully. "Wait-didn't Dr. Garcia say she was hired to work at Caduceus? Did you hear anything about a new doctor joining the roster?"

"Not at all." said Angie as she remembered what the receptionist said. "Maybe we weren't to know yet or something. It's probably nothing to worry about."

XxXxX

End Chapter 6. Yes, I did just add a new character to the story. It just so happened that in my original stories titled Serene Adventure, Celes really is a doctor. You'll get her credentials at the top of the next chapter. As mentioned here she can use the Healing Touch as well. You'll get to see it firsthand next chapter but fair warning, it's a bit OP. Then again, she's been using hers longer than Derek and Naomi combined.

Next chapter is coming this weekend if I don't get to updating Turnabout Attorneys. Speaking of which, Derek and Angie make cameo appearances in that fanfic. This should explain why Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth have been appearing in this one ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Warriors of Medicine

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: I apologize for making you wait almost two years for this chapter. I'm back and I will be finishing this story.

XxX

Chapter 7: Warriors of Medicine

XxX

Everyone gave Director Hoffman their full attention in the conference room, signaling the meeting would officially begin. "Good morning, everyone. As some of you have heard, we have a new doctor here at Caduceus USA. Please join me in welcoming Doctor Celes Garcia to our ranks." She stood as everyone gave her a round of applause. Unlike their meeting with her yesterday, Dr. Garcia was wearing the standard-issue Caduceus outfit for female doctors. The only change was the sheathed sword they noticed the day before.

"Is it me or is she carrying a sword?" Dr. Chase whispered to Derek.

"Thank you Director Hoffman and thanks to everyone here for the warm welcome." said Celes, which got everyone's full attention. "I'm sure all of you have heard the stories about me. I'll have you know they're all true: I have a 100 percent success rate in the operating room, I've been practicing medicine for eight years, I had my first daughter when I was 16 and like two of you here, I have a Healing Touch of my own. Now since I'm sure you're wondering about it, I'll explain the story behind this sword. As one who has treated patients all over the world, my exploits have resulted in my being forced to treat patients under extremely hostile conditions. The sword is how I cope and I can cut someone with it without killing them-just like a surgeon. Any questions?"

"How do you feel about working with Derek Stiles?" Naomi asked.

"Who?" Celes replied as she pretended to look around the room. "Never heard of him." Angie and Derek exchanged a look in stunned shock. She did say she would keep their relationship a secret but this was a tad extreme.

"...Are you serious?" Angie asked aloud as she pointed at Derek. "He's sitting right here!"

"I'm pretty sure if he was even half good as me I'd have heard of him." said Celes as she turned to face him. "Are you new to medicine?" Derek opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could only stare at her, dumbfounded.

"This has got to be a joke." said Tyler as he covered his face with his hands. "And not a very funny one, either."

"Relax, I'm just teasing." said Celes as she felt the tensity in the room rapidly increasing from shock to outrage. "In fact, I'm the OB for Dr. and Mrs. Stiles."

"Is that true?" Kasal asked Derek. "I'd been told you were seeing a doctor across town. If she is Angie's OB you'll need to find another doctor."

"Um..." Derek said nervously as he shot a glance at Celes for help. There was no way he could smooth talk his way out of this one!

"Relax, I'm kidding!" Celes exclaimed as Derek and Angie silently sighed in relief. "I flew in from Chicago last night. My kid brother's an attorney in town and I'll be living with him while I'm here at Caduceus. I've got the plane ticket and family photos to prove it."

"Those could be faked and photo shopped." Tyler pointed out.

"No, they're the real deal." Kasal replied before adding "Caduceus paid for her plane ticket." Mr. and Mrs. Stiles exchanged a look again. This was the same woman they saw yesterday...wasn't it?

"On a more serious note, this is the first time Derek, Angie and I have met and I know Derek's medical history." Celes added. "Pretty damned impressive if I might add. Under my guidance, he might even be worthy of working for my father."

"Who is your father?" asked Naomi.

"No one important." she replied dismissively. "The point I'm trying to make is although I'm probably overqualified for the job I was hired to do, try not to be intimidated by my skills." At that moment, an explosion rocked the building.

"What was that?" Tyler exclaimed in surprise as Derek, Naomi and Angie ran to the window. What they saw was the back end of an 18-wheeler sticking out of the building and two more closing in.

"Brace for impact!" Naomi exclaimed as the three hit the floor.

"What...?" Victor asked before he was knocked off his feet by the two impacts that followed.

"Three trucks just crashed into the building!" Angie exclaimed as Derek helped her to her feet. Sidney pulled up a cross section of the facility on the screen behind him. The three places of impact appeared as red flashing dots on the screen.

"I'll call the police from here." he said. "Derek, Naomi and Celes. Get down there and try to help the drivers of each truck. Each of you take one."

"At once." said Naomi as she and Celes headed for the stairs.

"Let's go, Dr. Stiles!" Angie exclaimed as they followed after them. They were halfway to the bottom when Angie suddenly lost her balance. "Ah!"

"Whoa!" Derek exclaimed as he caught her just in time. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine and thank you." she replied as her face turned red with embarrassment. "We'd better hurry and see what we can do."

"Right." Dr. Stiles replied as the continued. The truck the Stiles ended up with was wedged in the main lobby. To their relief, the driver was awake and alert.

"What happened?" Angie asked as they treated his wounds.

"Our brakes were cut!" the driver fumed. "We were supposed to deliver new medical machines to Hope Hospital. I hope they weren't destroyed in the crash."

"What's more important is you right now." Derek said as the man ran to the back of the truck to check on his cargo. When the doors of the truck opened, the three of them gasped in surprise. Lining the back of the truck were dozens of people.

"What is this...!" Angie exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm not a smuggler if that's what you're thinking!" the driver replied. "Those people weren't there last night!"

"Medicino!" one of them exclaimed. Derek and Angie recognized it as Spanish for doctor. Without a second thought, Derek jumped into the back of the truck to examine the one calling for help. What he found was a man who was clearly suffering from the effects of Skeleton Eater. Recognizing him as a doctor, more and more people called out to him.

_"__Todo el mundo por favor, se establecen!"_ Derek exclaimed in Spanish. _"__Yo soy médico. Por favor, línea a cualquiera que necesita ser tratada en el interior lo más rápido posible!"_

As the people did as they were told, he shot Angie a smile. "I see you remembered your Spanish, Dr. Stiles." She said as they helped the people get off the truck. Once they were brought inside, Derek and Angie were shocked to see Naomi and Celes had come across the same cache of people suffering from Skeleton Eater.

"Where did they come from...?" Tyler exclaimed as he, Leslie, Dr. Clarks, Kasal and Dr. Niguel arrived.

"They were in the back of the trucks." Angie explained as those with life-threatening injuries were rushed to the operating rooms. "Some of them are suffering from Skeleton Eater!"

"We'll worry about the who, how and why later." said Director Hoffman as he appeared in surgical scrubs. "Priority number one is saving as many lives and limbs as possible."

"Agreed." said Celes as the four patients she would be operating on were prepped for surgery. "I look forward to seeing you in action at some point, Dr. Stiles." Without another word, she disappeared inside the operating room behind her.

"Let's go, Dr. Stiles!" said Angie as Derek's first patient was brought into his assigned OR. Like his first, this patient's shin bone was shattered. He set to work re setting the bone, repairing damaged blood vessels and draining the pools of blood. After closing him up, he moved on to the next patient. Not once did he call upon the power of his Healing Touch.

"Good work, Dr. Stiles." said Kasal as the last patient was wheeled to recovery. "You're the second of our six surgeons to finish operating on their patients.

"Second...?" Angie asked in surprise. "I assume the first to be Director Hoffman?"

"Just finished." the man himself said as he emerged from the adjacent OR. "Seeing it firsthand is something else compared to reading the paperwork."

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Clarks and Dr. Kimishima are still operating." Derek noted as he checked the other operating rooms.

"Surprised?" Dr. Garcia asked as she dropped her blood-caked gloves in a nearby bio hazard bin. "I even had more patients than the rest of you combined."

"...You used your Healing Touch, didn't you?" Derek asked her.

"Didn't have to." she replied absently. "Didn't see the need." At that moment, the alarm next to Dr. Chase's room sounded. In Caduceus's 45 year history, this was the first time one of its best had ever called for backup. Fortunately, there were three surgeons ready and able to assist. Derek, Celes and Dr. Hoffman entered Chase's OR. The patient was flatlining but Tyler was trying to revive him.

"Dr. Chase just finished closing him up when his vitals crashed." Leslie explained as she moved aside so Derek and Celes could get a better look.

"We've got to open him back up." said Celes as she examined the lacerations that began to appear on the man's chest. "Don't you agree, Dr. Stiles?"

"That's...!" Derek exclaimed as he recognized the lacerations. "This patient wasn't just suffering from Skeleton Eater-he also has PGS!"

"What!" Dr. Chase exclaimed in surprise as he stopped CPR. "He's all yours."

"How long has he been coding?" Dr. Kasal asked as he came into the OR.

"About 15 minutes." Leslie replied.

"With those wounds, he won't survive a second surgery so quickly." Hoffman noted.

"Then he's..." Derek trailed as he remembered the last PGS patient who died in his care. He almost didn't recover from the shock.

"I'll handle this." said Celes as she put on a fresh pair of gloves. Derek watched in surprise as she traced a star in mid-air not once, not twice but five times. After doing this, the whole room seemed to fade away, leaving only Dr. Garcia, the patient, Hoffman and himself. The sound of a returning heartbeat shocked Derek as the lacerations closed up on their own. Even the wound created from his prior surgery was instantly healed. Once this was done, the room returned to normal.

"What just happened...?" Dr. Chase asked in shock. "One second the patient's flatlined and the next he's fully recovered!"

"I believe I told you upstairs: No one dies on my watch." Celes replied. When they looked at her, they saw that her hands were glowing white. "You may have been the first to discover this power Director Hoffman but I've fully mastered it. You and Dr. Stiles were able to see it up close because you also possess the gift."

"You just brought a dead man back to life." Derek said as what he witnessed replayed in his mind. "That's...that's..."

"A miracle, some would call it." Hoffman remarked. "It does explain a number of things. I assume the glow is a side effect from using your Healing Touch?"

"Yep." she replied as she removed her gloves. "The glow will disappear in a few minutes but I can't operate for a few months. My theory is when it comes to the Healing Touch, something must be traded in exchange for invoking its power. That's why I only save that variation of the Healing Touch for emergency situations."

"As I thought." said Dr. Stiles. "All who use the Healing Touch will experience a drawback to using it soon after. If I use it for a prolonged period of time I'll pass out."

"The Healing Touch shouldn't be relied upon too much." Celes pointed out. "I only use mine in situations like this and only if my other four don't produce results. Now I'll have to go without being able to operate for a while."

"Did you just say...!" Derek exclaimed.

"I did image draw a star five times." Celes explained. "The number of stars represents the type of Healing Touch I use. One star gives me an effect similar to yours. Two gives me an effect similar to Dr. Kimishima. Three allows me to stop time completely, four heals wounds and removes hostile entities in the body while five is a combination of the first four. But enough about my skills. This fanfic is supposed to be about Derek and Angie, after all!"

"Huh?" Tyler asked in confusion.

XxX

After all the patients were treated, the police came to file a report. The drivers were cleared of any wrongdoing and were allowed to deliver their shipments with a police escort. An investigation as to how the illegal immigrants contracted Skeleton Eater was ongoing but the CDC decided it would be best to keep the infected and exposed quarantined at Caduceus.

Derek and Angie had just finished their rounds when they found Naomi, Victor and Celes talking in the lounge. The subject was the new arrivals. "The whole thing is suspicious obviously." said Victor. "You have three trucks full of Skeleton Eater crash into HQ the day we get a new doctor. I think someone's trying to send us a message."

"If they were, we must find out who to send our reply to." Naomi replied. "I'm getting tired of these fanatical groups with a god complex using innocent people as guinea pigs to spread terror. You'd think they'd learn their lesson after what happened to Delphi."

"Are we even sure this is the work of some terrorist group?" Celes pointed out. "For all we know, this could just be a bunch of people using the latest designer drug."

"You raise a good argument." said Derek, inserting himself into the conversation. "Now that you mention it, did seem like this was some home made drug someone invented by accident. Angie, Victor and I saw one of the drug labs ourselves."

"Oh, yeah!" Victor suddenly exclaimed. "That reminds me. It took me a while but I've cracked the code on that Skeleton Eater. The good news is it wasn't biological in origin. Me and the team's working on a counter-drug. It's almost done and I intend to test it on one of our new patients. If it works as well as I think it will we can move on to mass production."

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Niguel." Angie replied. "If we're lucky, this will all be over in a few weeks. Don't you agree, Dr. Garcia?"

"As much as I like to say yes to that, experience taught me things tend to get worse before they get better." she replied. "Now don't get the wrong idea. Nothing would please me more than for this to be an afterthought but like Victor I'm being realistic. The chances of this being over and done with are the same as my being able to operate in the morning."

"That reminds me, Celes." said Naomi."You mentioned earlier you won't be able to operate for a few months because of your healing touch. If you don't mind my asking, what would happen if you tried?"

"The one time I tried, I found I couldn't utilize the level of focus needed to perform even a routine patch up on a person's limb." she replied after a long pause. "I know everyone had their expectations of me and after the boasting I did, you could call my situation divine punishment. I should be back to normal in about three months tops."

"I see." said Naomi. "Well, it looks like you can relax for a while, Derek. You're still our best surgeon at least for the next few months!"

"Hey, don't write me off as useless just because I can't operate!" Celes shot back. "I've seen patients on every continent and I've even operated in war zones. If any of you have a question about something, feel free to ask me."

XxX

End Chapter 7.

Again, I apologize for the LONG wait. Read my profile for the details. Suffice to say I am back. I hope what I did to Celes is to your liking, TCGeek. I'd planned that when I introduced her in Chapter 6. I'm well aware of the risk some authors take when they introduce an OC midway through.

Having Celes join Caduceus was my excuse to make her a recurring character that would fit within the confines of what's been established already. Next chapter's got some Derek/Angie fluff. Consider it part 1 of my apology for making you wait almost two years for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Nesting

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

XxX

Chapter 8: Just Nesting

XxX

It had been a little over two months since Dr. Garcia joined Caduceus. Angie was now in her sixth month and Dr. Niguel's trial of the antigen was showing result. Being the perfectionist that he is, he decided to rework the formula just to make sure there'd be no unforeseen side effects. To the amazement of Derek and Angie, Celes continued on as their OB while keeping it secret from the rest of Caduceus. Now that had started to show she was self conscious of her appearance. They had the day off so Angie decided to go shopping for things for the baby.

Naturally, Derek went with her.

"Isn't this one adorable, Derek?" Angie asked her husband as she pointed to an elegant wooden crib in the furniture store they walked into. "It will look great in the nursery!" Derek's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the price tag. He could afford it with his salary but the four-digit price tag shocked him none the less.

"Oh, uh...sure." he said, finding his voice again. Then he spied the crib next to it that looked exactly like the one Angie liked. It was priced at $120. "Hey Angie! What do you think about this one?" But she was gone when he turned around.

"Over here, Derek!" she exclaimed from across the store. He found her looking through the various baby clothes the store also offered. "Might as well get this part out of the way now, right?"

"Right." he replied as he smiled. "At least she won complain about what we dress her for a few years...I hope."

"First-time parents?" the pair turned to see a sales clerk walk up to them.

"How could you tell?" Derek ashed her in surprise.

"Your reaction's a dead giveaway." the sales clerk replied as she chuckled. "All of us have been there or will be there at some point in our lives. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you know what you're having?"

"We're having a girl." Angie replied proudly. "We work at Caduceus and this is one of the few times we've had the same day off. We thought now would be a good time to get some things for the baby."

"You wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Stiles, would you?" The clerk asked. "I'd heard he worked there."

"You could say that." Derek remarked as he smiled. "That's me."

"He really is." Angie added.

"Thanks to the work you and Caduceus did during the GUILT Crisis, my niece Linda Reid was able to go to college." she replied after a pause. "I've been meaning to thank you personally for giving her a second chance at life."

"How is she doing these days?" Angie asked in amazement.

"She work's working on getting her Master's Degree in Education." The clerk replied. "She's going to be a kindergarten teacher."

"That's great news!" Derek exclaimed. "Maybe if we're lucky, our daughter will have her as her teacher."

"I have to get going now but I'll let Linda know I ran into you two." the clerk said as she turned to leave. "Good luck with the new baby." The couple smiled as they remembered their very first GUILT patient. She was stressed out from exams and was even thinking about dropping out of school. Her near-death experience opened her eyes to what really mattered in life and that made Angie especially happy.

They settled on getting the crib Angie picked out along with a changing table and two dozen outfits. As soon as they finished loading their car Derek spotted Victor and Naomi emerge from a coffee shop...holding hands. "Hey, Angie!" Derek exclaimed. "Isn't that Victor and Naomi over there?" She gasped in surprise when she saw them being so intimate.

"So it is." she replied. "I had no idea they were dating."

"Me, either." said Derek as they watched the two. "Now Tyler and Leslie I'd believe but Victor and Naomi...no way!"

"Looks like there's hope for our Dr. Niguel yet." Angie remarked as she pushed the loose strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Let's keep their secret for now."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as they got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I think I am." she replied her face reddened. "Say, why don't we stop by that bookstore was passed earlier? I want to see if they have the book I've been waiting for."

"What's it about?" Derek asked as the bookstore came into view.

"It's a surprise." she replied teasingly. When they went into the bookstore Angie took off. Derek's face reddened when he saw what aisle she went into. He started to follow but could not bring himself to go all the way.

"This is ridiculous!" he said to himself. "It's not like I'm a virgin anymore!"

"Even the pros get weak in the knees when it comes to that aisle." a passing clerk remarked. Derek nearly jumped three feet off the ground at that comment. He decided to just wait for his wife to collect him at the front of the store. On his way back he found some books on pregnancy, childbirth and parenting. He glanced at the covers and grabbed a few. He'd just finished paying for them when Angie caught up to him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her.

"I did." she replied as she glanced at the bag in his hands. "I see you did some shopping, too."

"Just some stuff for new parents." he explained. "I even found a book of baby names. What about you?"

"I'll show you when we get home." she replied as she gave him a naughty look. Fortunately for Derek, he had a pretty good idea of what his wife was thinking. They drove home and put the new furniture and clothes in the nursery. After that Angie decided to take a shower and asked Derek to wait for him in their bedroom. In his underwear.

He waited until he heard the shower running before he started to look for the book Angie bought earlier. He checked the nursery and the car and could find no trace of it. Retracing their steps, they'd been together up until she went in the bathroom so logically it would _have_ be in there. Fortunately for him, the door was partially open and the hinges didn't squeak when the door opened.

He glanced inside to see his wife's silhouette in the shower, humming a tune to herself. If the book was here he'd be able to grab it and leave without her even knowing he was there. He stepped into the bathroom, keeping an eye on Angie for the slightest movement. As he looked around he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"_Where did she hide it?"_ he thought to himself. Then he noticed the store bag that hung from one end of the shower. Did he dare grab it and make a break for it? As he tiptoed over to it he kept an eye on Angie for any sudden moves. He'd just reached for it when the shower door suddenly opened and Angie grabbed his arm.

"What took you so long?" she asked as he looked at her with a look of defeat.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said in surprise.

"I'm your wife, of course I'd know." she replied teasingly. "Do you think I'd have left the door open if I didn't think you'd come in? Now if you'll give me three minutes, I'll show you how sweet the wait was for both of us." Derek took that as his cue to leave and went back to the bedroom. As promised, Angie arrived a short time later holding the book she bought earlier.

"I hid it in the vegetable drawer in case you were wondering." she said before he could ask as she handed it to him. His eyes widened in surprise when he read the cover: _How to have Great Sex While Pregnant_. "I was hoping we could try out a few things at least once."

"Oh Angie, I love you so much." he said as he looked into her blue eyes. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you for a wife."

"Damned straight you are." she replied in a seductive voice as she let her towel fall to the floor. "And now Mommy wants to play with Daddy."

"Daddy's ready to play." said Derek as Angie took his glasses off and put them on herself. She giggled as she climbed on the bed and stood on her hands and knees. It took him a moment to realize this was the first position. As he climbed on behind her Angie suddenly signaled for him to stop.

"Wait." she said as she pressed a hand to her belly and smiled.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"The baby just kicked." she replied as she pressed his hand against her belly. His face brightened when he felt the movement under his hand. Their _baby_. Their _daughter_. In a few more months they'd be able to hold her.

"Do you want to proceed?" Derek asked, unsure if he should even ask that question.

"Of course." she replied as she smiled. "You're a doctor, Derek. You know you can't hurt our daughter no matter what you tried."

XxX

"You know, I could almost swear I saw Derek and Angie earlier." Naomi said. She and Victor were at the Kasals enjoying dinner. Sidney, Tyler and Leslie were over as well.

"Knowing Angie, she was probably nesting." Cybil replied thoughtfully. "Seeing them really takes you back doesn't it, Greg?"

"Yes, it does." he said as he smiled. "When we found out about Kate we were a mess."

"I'm finding that very hard to believe." Victor replied as he laughed.

"Believe it or not, he's telling the truth." Cybil remarked thoughtfully. "Though when you think about my background in law enforcement it is hard to believe."

"Not that I'm trying to change the subject or anything but how are things going with you two?" Leslie asked Naomi.

"That's a good question, actually." Sidney remarked as he took a sip of beer. "Do tell us how far you are with the relationship, Victor."

"Is my having a girlfriend really _that_ unusual?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." Leslie, Tyler and the Kasals replied in unison, laughing afterward.

"You don't have to say it at once!" he snapped as they laughed again.

"Well how about it, then?" Tyler asked. "Just humor us this one time."

"Well since you insist...we're both very happy as things are now." he replied after a long pause. "At first it was just to ease each others' boredom but after a few weeks we realized we genuinely cared about each other. I can honestly say now I can't imagine life without her. Now that I've spilled my heart out, why don't you return the favor Tyler?"

"W-What to do you mean?" he stammered as Leslie spat out the beer she was drinking.

"Well played, Victor!" Sidney exclaimed as he and his brother laughed drunkenly. "So how about it Tyler? How are things going with you and Leslie?"

"Um...uh...I don't know what you're talking about!" he exclaimed. "We're just good friends!"

"WHAT?" Leslie exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble now!" Cybil said as she laughed, clearly drunk now.

"N-No, that's not what I mean Les!" Tyler said as he backed away from her.

"Oh, I see how it is!" she roared. "I'm good enough to sleep with you between shifts but I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend!"

"Whoa!" Victor exclaimed in surprise as everyone looked in Leslie and Tyler's direction.

"That's not it at all, Leslie!" he exclaimed. "You're the only woman I want to be with. It's just...I wanted to wait until the right time to propose."

"Propose?" she asked in surprise. "You mean...!"

"It would make me very happy if you would marry me, Leslie Sears." he said as he took his hands in hers. "What do you say, Les? Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Leslie Chase?" Everyone looked at her expectantly, the suspense thickening.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I will!" Everyone else cheered at the good news.

"Congratulations!" Naomi said as she shook Tyler's hand. "I'll expect an invitation in the mail soon!"

"I take it Derek's going to be your best man, yes?" Greg asked Tyler. "I'm sure he and Angie will be thrilled."

"He promised he'd be my best man when he got married." Tyler remarked. "I can't wait to tell him the news!"

XxX

"That was amazing." Derek said as they lay in bed completely exhausted. "I think I'm going to have a tough time figuring out which sex was better: Before or after you became pregnant."

"You'd better say after." Angie snapped at him teasingly. "You know I don't those kinds of jokes."

"We'll have to do this again in a few weeks." he remarked as he caressed her long blonde hair, smelling it intermittently. "At least one more time."

"Sounds good to me." she replied as she smiled. "Say Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he said.

"Do think Director Hoffman would let us throw a baby shower at Caduceus?" she asked, which surprised him.

"Sure, but why do you ask?" he replied in surprise. "And shouldn't I be the one asking if you want a baby shower or not?"

"You know I do, silly." she shot back. "As for why Caduceus, it holds a special place in our hearts."

* * *

End Chapter 8.

Heh, I bet you didn't expect a marriage proposal to be thrown in there, did you? Don't worry, that probably won't be the only time Cybil and Sidney get into some drunken hijinks either. As for Derek and Angie getting naughty, I wanted to take it further but decided to save the lemon for another time, heh, heh, heh!

Derek and Angie find out about the engagement next Chapter but Part 2 of my apology for making you wait 18 months comes in Chapter 10!


	9. Chapter 9: Planning Ahead

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: I was forced to change the story's title a bit since my new Clannad story has the exact same title as this one.

_XxX_

_Chapter 9: Planning Ahead_

_XxX_

Derek and Angie knew something was up when they walked into the staff lounge the next morning where they spied Dr. Niguel, Dr. Chase and Dr. Clarks hanging out together. The three seemed to be having a good time which was odd considering they worked in three different departments.

"It sure is lively this morning." Angie remarked. "If I knew there was going to be a party I'd have dressed the part!"

"You sure are relaxed first thing in the morning, Angie." Dr. Clarks said in surprise. "Everything ok at home?"

"That's none of your business, Dr. Clarks." she replied as Derek chuckled. "You're the other guy in this room with a wife, you know how it is."

"Ah, I see." he said, realizing what they were referring to. "We were just talking something special, by the way. Dr. Chase and Nurse Sears are getting married."

"It's about time!" Derek said as they shook hands. "Congratulations."

"Looks like love around here is contagious." Angie remarked as she smiled. "When and where will the wedding be?"

"I was planning to ask Director Hoffman if we could get married here at Caduceus." Dr. Chase replied as The Stiles looked at him in surprise. "What's with the look?"

"We were planning to ask the director if we could have a baby shower here." Derek explained. "When were you planning to have the wedding?"

"About two months from now." he replied. "What about you?"

"Two months from now." Angie said in surprise. "We wanted to have it before the baby's born."

"That certainly is a conflict of interest." Dr. Clarks said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Everyone turned to see Dr. Garcia enter the staff lounge.

"Good morning, Dr. Garcia." Derek greeted. "We were just talking about Dr. Chase's engagement to Nurse Sears."

"Oh yes that." she said as she smiled. "Ms. Sears was just telling me about it. She said they were hoping to have the wedding here if Director Hoffman allowed it."

"That's kind of a problem." said Angie. "You see, Derek and I were planning to ask Director Hoffman if we could have a baby shower here before the baby's born. The best time for us would be two months for now but that's around the same time they planned to have their wedding here."

"That certainly is a problem." Dr. Garcia remarked thoughtfully. "Between the two, the baby shower would be more time sensitive. That and I'm sure Angie would appreciate being maid of honor a bit more after she has her baby. I would, anyway. This really is a tough one...why don't you all just ask the director about it?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Tyler exclaimed as he stood. "I think I'll go ask him now!" Before anyone could protest he was out of the room in a flash.

"Now there's a man ready to settle down." Derek remarked.

"The same could be said about you two." Dr. Clarks replied. "You two are on the verge of starting a family of your own, after all."

"Indeed they are, Dr. Clarks." Dr. Garcia added. "That special someone helps you grow as a person but children give you purpose in life. Speaking of which, I just remembered the reason I was looking for you two. Derek, you and Dr. Kimishima are booked to do an operation in 30 minutes. Dr. Kasal requested you specifically."

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"You'll understand why at the briefing." she replied as she smiled.

"Fair enough." Derek said as he turned to his wife. "Let's do it, Angie."

"Not so fast." Dr. Garcia suddenly said as she followed them into the hallway. "I said only you were booked for this operation, Derek. Dr. Kimishima will be assisting you."

"But what about me?" Angie asked in surprise.

"Relax, you'll be joining him later." She replied as she split them up. "The operation is so routine you'll be asking later why you bothered showing up. Now run along, Derek. You know what will happen if you keep Naomi waiting!"

XxX

"What was all that about?" Angie asked Celes once they were back in the doctor's office.

"Sorry, but I thought now would be a good time to talk to you alone about some things." Celes replied before pausing. "I figure this would probably freak out Derek if he were here. I was wondering if you had any plans for the birth."

"Birth plans?" Angie asked in surprise. "I haven't really thought about it much to be honest. I'll probably have a traditional delivery here at Caduceus."

"That's an understandable answer considering the line of work we're all in." Celes remarked thoughtfully as she took some pamphlets out of her desk and spread them out in front of Angie. "It wasn't that long ago women didn't get to chose where, when and how they gave birth. Studies have shown that when the mother is point on these things, it makes for a less stressful delivery for both mother and child. I'm not trying to tell you what birth plan you should go with. I just wanted to tell that you have options and tell you what they are. No matter what you decide to do, I'll support you and I've little doubt Dr. Stiles will support you, too."

"I see." Angie said as she smiled. "I definitely want Derek to be actively involved in the birth of our daughter. At the same time, I think it would be good for both of us if we did something outside what we're used to. What can you tell me about home births?"

XxX

"You made it just in time." Naomi said after Derek scrubbed in. "I was just about to make the first incision." When Derek saw the patient, he knew right away what he was about to do.

"A Caesarian?" he asked in surprise. "But I've never done one before!"

"That's why I'm assisting you, Dr. Stiles." Naomi calmly replied. "After this, you won't be able to say you've never done it before. As requested, the mother will be completely under."

"Very well." Derek said as he picked up a scalpel. "Let's begin the operation!" He started by making the first incision two inches below the patient's belly button. The first incision was just large enough to extract the baby. He cut through three more layers before reaching the uterus.

Unlike the operations he was used to, Derek had to minimize how invasive he was to reduce infection risk as well as recovery time. Naomi used forceps to keep the opening just large enough to get the baby out. After cutting open the uterus he was surprised to see the amniotic sac was intact. He blinked in surprise when he saw the baby's arm in the fluid.

"That was my reaction the first time I did this, too." Naomi remarked as she smiled. "Now comes my favorite part of the operation. Please deliver the baby, Dr. Stiles." He used the narrow end of his scalpel to break the bag of water. Afterward, he gently pulled the baby out head first. Naomi suctioned the baby's nose and mouth before Derek pulled the baby out completely.

"I'm here, Dr.-" Angie said as she came into the operating room. At that moment, the baby took its first breath and started to cry. Neither of them said anything at first. Naomi was the first to react.

"Why don't you two get the baby cleaned up at the table of over there?" she suggested as she cut the umbilical cord. "I'll finish up over here."

"Uh...sure." Derek replied as the two walked over to the post-op station for newborns. They used warm water to clean the baby before putting a diaper on and wrapping the newborn in a blanket.

"It's a boy." said Angie when they were finished. "He looks perfect."

"I'm sure his parents will feel the same way, too." Naomi replied as she smiled. "And I'm sure you will when you have yours."

XxX

"Now that he's had a preview of one form of childbirth, let's see how he handles it for real." Director Hoffman remarked as he, Dr. Garcia and Dr. Kasal watched from the viewing room.

"So that was your plan." said Dr. Kasal as he smiled. "Seeing them takes me back to when Kate was born."

"I'd say they're very lucky to have you as their doctor, Dr. Garcia." said Hoffman. "It takes a special doctor to be able to reach out to their patient like that."

"Who said I was their doctor?" she asked as she glanced at Sidney.

"You really ought to know Derek is pretty bad at keeping secrets." Hoffman explained as he and Dr. Kasal chuckled. "He didn't tell us but the way he talked every time you came up in conversation made the truth easy to figure out."

"I see." she replied after a long pause. "To be honest, I'm not surprised you figured it out. To tell you the truth, keeping it a secret was getting to be a royal pain. I supposed this means I'll be punished for deceiving you all this time. I accept full responsibility for that but I don't regret it."

"Why would we punish you for doing your job?" Dr. Kasal asked. "If you told us from the start then yeah, the medical board would be notified. The fact that you take doctor-patient confidentiality so seriously that you'd see them in secret tells me there was no mistake in your employment here at Caduceus. Isn't that right, Director?"

"That's right." he said as he smiled. "Dr. and Nurse Stiles led the charge against GUILT, Neo GUILT and Skeleton Eater. Knowing they're in the hands of the youngest Master Surgeon in the world puts me at ease. You should be proud, Dr. Garcia."

"I am proud." she said as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Kasal asked.

"Actually, I do have one question on behalf of Derek and Angie..." she replied as she remembered something from earlier.

XxX

"Aw...I can't wait until we do it for real!" Angie exclaimed after handing the newborn off to his parents in the maternity ward. "We'll get to take ours home, too!"

"That makes two of us." Derek replied as he smiled. "Hey, where did Naomi go after the operation?"

"Probably to R&D to see Dr. Niguel if I had to guess." Angie said as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey, there you are!" Dr. Garcia exclaimed as they entered the elevator. "It looks like you two had fun in there. I hope you're excited for your own."

"Now we can't wait." Derek said as he smiled. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Actually, it was Director Hoffman's idea." she replied as they looked at her in surprise. "My meeting with Angie earlier was just a happy coincidence for me. Speaking of which, the cat's out of the bag in regards to me being your OB."

"He found out?" Angie asked in surprise. "What did he say?"

"To sum things up, he said I'm the best person for the job." she replied as she smiled. "He also said yes to having the baby shower here."

"That's great!" Derek exclaimed. "What about the wedding?"

"He said he'd talk to Dr. Chase about it but he'll probably approve it." she replied before adding "And you'd better believe I want an invitation to both!"

XxX

End Chapter 9.

Ah, that was a nice filler chapter. When I write fillers I at least make them interesting or try to. The next chapter comes later this week. I start work at a new school later this week so I'll try to get the next chapter out before things get busy.

As I mentioned at the top, this story is now titled Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life. The reason is because I wrote another story titled A Wonderful Life. No, that's not entirely accurate. Its full title is Clannad: A Wonderful Life. There's some similarities with this story so go check it out sometime, alright?


	10. Chapter 10: Down to the Wire

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

A/N: I apologize for the extended wait for this. At the time I posted Chapter 9 I was still on Summer Vacation. I work full-time now and thus my updating time has been cut in half. In addition to that my younger brother was jumped on September 15 and has been in a coma ever since.

Coincidentally, that was also the same day my new nephew was born. After having both happen in one day it's understandable my updates would be halted for a time. Both events haven't effected my ability to update my stories but my family needed me more, understandably. Hopefully this chapter will prove I may have been knocked down but I sure as hell am not out!

~B.A.

XxX

Chapter 10: Down to the Wire

XxX

After weeks of careful planning, the wedding of Tyler Chase and Leslie Sears had come. To make things interesting Celes' husband would preside over the wedding. Angie was close to her due date but fortunately, the baby shower would be the day after the wedding. Now that she regained the ability to use the Healing Touch, Dr. Garcia volunteered to handle the day's workload so everyone else could attend the wedding.

Tyler's sister Amy was the flower girl while Kate Kasal was the ring bearer. Leslie wore modest white dress and in keeping with the venue, had her ID tag pinned on the dress. In fact, most of the guests (who were Caduceus staff) did, too. Derek stood a few feet from Tyler while Angie stood a few feet from Leslie but they were the closest to the bride and groom. Angie wore a beautiful white maternity dress she borrowed from Celes. It was beautiful enough to wear at the wedding but not too beautiful to distract attention from the bride's dress. Like the bride and the bridesmaids she wore a hyacinth tiara in her hair.

"...And if anyone has good cause as to why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pastor Garcia, Celes' husband said during the ceremony.

"My only objection would be the fact he didn't decide on this sooner." Greg Kasal said, to which the entire audience burst into laughter. His wife shot him a right on look as everyone settled down. The rest of the wedding ceremony went on as planned. Watching Tyler and Leslie marry reminded Derek of his and Angie's wedding ceremony. She was the perfect woman for him and now she was about to have their baby.

"Tyler Chase, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Pastor Garcia asked, interrupting his thoughts. Almost involuntarily his eyes went to his wife. She must have been thinking the same thing as she was looking in his direction as well.

"I do." Tyler said as the couples held hands.

"And Leslie Sears, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Pastor Garcia continued, unaware the Stiles were miming the ceremony behind him.

"I do." she replied.

"Then with the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor said as he suddenly turned around. "You both may consummate the marriage with a kiss." Everyone erupted into applause. The wedding now complete, everyone made their way to the reception prepared one floor above.

Well, almost everybody.

"I almost forgot." said Director Hoffman as he stopped Derek and Angie at the elevator. "Dr. Garcia wanted you to stop by her office before you left for the day to discuss your birth plans. Speaking of which, have you decided on where the baby will be born?"

"We've talked about it and we've decided to try giving birth at home." Derek replied. "Since I'm a doctor and Dr. Garcia will be there, everything will be fine."

"We thought since the baby's parents work for Caduceus, the least we could do was have her in a less restrictive environment." Angie added. "We've prepared the house so all that's left is to wait for the big day."

"Then I wish you good luck and a safe delivery." The director said as her turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me."

XxX

"So, how did it go?" Celes asked when Derek and Angie entered her office.

"It was an amazing wedding." Angie replied as she smiled. "Your husband did an incredible job, too. If only you could have come."

"But I did see it." Celes replied as she turned around one of the monitors she was looking at. "Dr. Kasal had Dr. Niguel set up a live feed yesterday so everyone who had to work could watch at their leisure. I get the feeling you might have upstaged the bridge and groom now that you mention it."

"Oh...w-well...we just couldn't help ourselves..." Derek replied as his face reddened. "People tend to do crazy things when they're in love."

"Believe me, I know all too well." Celes replied as she smiled. "Most would have considered having a baby at 16 the ultimate setback on the road to becoming a doctor. That first year almost destroyed us, Alex and me. After we got through it, we knew we could get through anything. It motivated me to work harder to get to where I am now. Next to you two, I feel I have a ways to go."

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"Like my Dad, you two work to change the world around you for the better." she explained. "That was one of the reasons I wanted to be a Master Surgeon. I want to show the world the strength of my resolve to improve the quality of life for ordinary people. I like to say I deliver first class medical care to those who need it the most."

"That's very admirable of you." Derek remarked thoughtfully. "Hey, that's right! We came because you wanted to talk to us about something."

"Oh yes that." Dr. Garcia said as she took her stethoscope from the wall and put them on. "I wanted to check Angie's heartbeats."

"Did you just say _heartbeats_ as in two?" Derek asked in surprise.

"She means mine and the baby's, Derek." Angie replied as Dr. Garcia listened to both intently. After doing that she checked the baby's positioning.

"I'd say all systems are go for the home birth." she said when she was done. "How's the fetal movement been lately?"

"She seems to have settled in the last few days."Angie replied thoughtfully. "Wait, I think she's moving now."

"That's not that baby you're feeling." Derek said as he touched her belly. "You're having contractions."

XxX

"Who would have thought the workplace would know how to throw a party?" Naomi said as she and Victor sat together on the roof of the facility. "And to top it off we're getting treated to another one tomorrow."

"That's one way to put it." Victor replied thoughtfully. "I just hope we don't lose our edge from the lack of work these days. Not sayin' I want another GUILT outbreak but..."

"I know what you mean." Naomi replied, much to his surprise. "I thought Skeleton Eater might have been the next thing for us to deal with but you made sure it didn't get to that."

"I never met a pathogen I couldn't defeat." he replied as he grinned. "The day I do could mean the end of the human race." At that moment Naomi's cellphone rang. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the name of the caller.

"Hello, Professor Blackwell." she said into the phone.

"Dr. Kimishima, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." he said.

"The wedding ended two hours ago." Naomi replied. "I'm between shifts at the moment. What's on your mind?"

"You're at Caduceus...good." he said. "I just received a phone call from the Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. I don't want you to alarm anyone but I was just informed Karl and Christine von Raitenau have been granted permission to remain in the United States. You may recall they were the children of Heinrich von Raitenau, who tried to reintroduce GUILT to the world."

"Yes, I'm aware professor." Naomi replied. "As I recall they were placed in protective custody after their father's arrest."

"Yes, pending the outcome of the trial." Blackwell continued. "Anyway, Edgeworth asked me to get in touch with Caduceus in regards to the health of the children. Apparently, they've begun to show signs of PGS and require treatment as soon as possible. Is anyone available to do the operations?"

"Dr. Stiles and your daughter are at an appointment at the moment." she replied. "Dr. Chase and Dr. Clarks are meeting with patients and I'm not sure about Dr. Garcia's whereabouts."

"I see..." he remarked thoughtfully. "I'll call Director Hoffman and run it by him then. Given who their father is I'd rather he know about this ahead of time. Well, that and...never mind." Even though he trailed off Naomi could tell there was more to the case than he was willing to say over the phone. Her thoughts first went to her and the professor's past with Caduceus and then the Stiles. He wouldn't knowingly put them in danger, would he?

"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm being paged." Naomi said into the phone. "When can we expect the children to arrive?"

"We should be there in a few minutes." he replied, much to Naomi's surprise. "I know what you're thinking Dr. Kimishima and you can relax. They'll be in my custody for the duration of their time at Caduceus-" That was all he said before she killed the call and stood.

"What is it?" Victor asked her. "We need to find Derek and Angie. Now."

XxX

Derek was nearly run down by Naomi when the elevators opened in front of him. "Dr. Stiles!" she exclaimed in surprise when she saw him.

"Naomi?" he said in surprise.

"Where's Angie?" she asked as Dr. Garcia emerged from her office.

"She's staying the night in the maternity ward." Derek replied. "She's having light contractions and we decided to play it safe given the birth plans."

"What's going on?" Celes asked as she joined them.

"Do you mind if we borrow your office for a few minutes?" Dr. Niguel asked. "We have some serious news Derek needs to hear and it would be ideal if he heard it in a smaller room."

"Sure." she replied as she unlocked the door and let everyone in. "I hope you don't mind if I listen in."

"You might as well given you might be involved." Naomi replied after the door was closed. "Now listen closely..." Derek and Celes listened intently as Naomi told them of her earlier conversation with Professor Blackwell. For Celes' benefit she explained her and Blackwell's past with Caduceus. Derek was visibly upset at the news.

"Now I don't think I should leave her alone." he said. "Does anyone else know?"

"I haven't told the director or Dr. Kasal yet if that's what you mean." Naomi replied. "I thought you should be the first to know." The sound of an approaching ambulance could be heard downstairs. It would seem they had arrived.

"_Dr. Stiles and Dr. Kimishima, please report to the Ambulance Bay."_ Director Hoffman said over the PA system.

"Looks like that's our cue." Derek said as he shot Celes a look Naomi didn't catch. "Hopefully they're here just for PGS treatment and not much else."

"Don't talk like that." Celes replied. "You saved their lives, after all. It's not as if they volunteered to be used as test subjects by their father. Besides, this is the best place for them given the circumstances."

"You're probably right on that." said Naomi as she opened the door. Let's just get this over with." The two went downstairs accompanied by Victor. They were met at the ambulance bay by Sidney Kasal, who was opening the bay doors. To their surprise there was no one inside.

"What the...?" Derek exclaimed in surprise. At that moment, Sidney's cellphone rang.

"This is Kasal." he said. "I see. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Naomi replied.

"We didn't want to take any chances and made the ambulance stop at Hope Hospital." Kasal explained curtly. "From there, the children were airlifted here the rest of the way. We had the ambulance continue in case it was being followed. No expense was spared given who the patients are."

"I see." Derek said, letting out a sigh of relief. "So then I take it Director Hoffman will be receiving them, then?"

"He and Dr. Clarks, yes." Kasal replied. "Great care had been taken to ensure the safety of-" At that moment the alarms sounded as the doors and windows slammed shut.

"_Caduceus is now under full lockdown!"_ Director Hoffman said over the PA. _"Two patients infected with an unknown strain of GUILT have escaped custody at the helipad! As a precaution, no one may leave the facility until the patients have been located and quarantined. All medical teams report to your stations in full hazard gear at once!"_

"When it hits the fan, it falls by the bucket." Dr. Niguel remarked thoughtfully. "At least they're still inside the building."

"I'm going to check on Angie." Derek said as they went to the elevator. To his surprise the elevator would not on the floor where she was.

"As an added precaution, the elevators will not stop on that floor during lockdown." Kasal explained.

"Damn it!" he spat.

"Derek, get a hold of yourself!" Victor snapped at him. "Right now, finding those kids is the more pressing concern. As long as they're on the lose, we're all in serious danger. Got it?"

"But—you're right." he said after several tense moments. "If I can't get to Angie right now she'll be safe from harm. And if this is a new strain of GUILT we're dealing with..."

"How did they survive with it inside them all this time?" Naomi finished.

"Trust me, that's the first thing I want to find out." Victor said as his eyes lit up.

XxX

Angie was startled when she heard the alarms go off. It could only mean a serious security breach had taken place. Was Caduceus under attack again? She nearly jumped out of bed when the door suddenly flew open and a boy who looked a little younger than Amy walked in.

"Who are you?" Angie asked as he closed the door behind him.

"My name is Karl." he replied in a thick German accent. "You are Nurse Angie Stiles, yes?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" she asked as she secretly reached for call button hidden under her pillow.

"Professor Blackwell asked me to check on you." he replied. "We accidentally set off the alarm upon our arrival, my sister and I. We had GUILT inside our bodies, you see." In that moment Angie realized the boy in front of her was Karl von Raitenau. She also knew she was in serious danger.

"What do you plan to do to me?" she asked as her hand closed around the bedpan that was next to the bed.

"Since you asked, I'll tell you." he replied as he produced a vial and a needle from his coat. "This is my father's greatest creation. In English it's called the Angel of Death. It's a strain of GUILT specifically designed to kill small children. You see, my father realized the best way to reduce the world population was to control the number of births per year. While he developed the other strains, he worked on this one in secret. Our mother was nine months pregnant when he tested it on her. Fifteen minutes later, she died. Another fifteen minutes after that, my mother died as well."

"You stay away from me!" Angie exclaimed defiantly. "If you hurt me, I'll..."

"You have no need to be upset, Ms. Stiles." Karl continued. "After all, our father faces death because of you and your husband. It's only fitting I return the favor. Now be quiet sit still. I promise you won't feel a thing..."

XxX

End Chapter 10.

Had to give you a cliffhanger and a reason to come back, yes? Well as you can see Angie's in serious trouble. But wait, there were two of them right? If Karl's with Angie then where's Christine? And where's Professor Blackwell while we're at it? You'll wait to maybe find out in Chapter 11!

Also: Please answer the new poll I put on my profile. If this story gets the most votes I will update it more frequently. The results will be made public on Thanksgiving Day.


	11. Chapter 11: Near Tragedy

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

XxX

Chapter 11: Near Tragedy

XxX

"Professor Blackwell!" Sidney exclaimed as he, Derek, Naomi and Victor rushed onto the Helipad. He sat next to the helicopter coughing up blood.

"I'll be fine since I was already treated for PGS." he said as he produced a vial from his pocket. "I also have this for you, Dr. Niguel."

"Is that...?" He asked as he took the container.

"That's the experimental strain of GUILT von Raitenau was developing, _Engel des Todes_ or in English: **'Angel of Death'**." Blackwell explained. "It's designed specifically to kill a pregnant woman and her unborn in thirty minutes but those who've had GUILT before are immune to it. The antigen I took will neutralize it in my body."

"Where's Director Hoffman?" Naomi asked. At this, the professor simply smiled.

"Even though he insists he's retired, he'll always been a surgeon at heart." he replied. "When those kids realized they could not infect him they ran inside but not before he switched one of their vials with the same antigen I used. He moved so fast I didn't see which of the siblings he switched vials with."

"Assuming they've split up by now, there's a 50-50 chance the one we catch up to won't have the GUILT on them." Victor summarized. "Things keep getting better by the minute, don't they?"

"Derek, I want you and Naomi to find the director." said Dr. Kasal. "Find him and you'll find one of the children. Victor, I want you to take that sample to the lab and use it to create a vaccine."

"What about the other sibling?" Derek asked.

"If I had to guess, that person is likely looking for you and Angie." Sidney replied. "Angie's not going anywhere right now so that would make you the more desirable target. There's also the fact someone's unaccounted for."

"Who?" Naomi asked in surprise. But he didn't answer. He turned and walked back to the elevator with a smile on his face.

"Remember a Surgeon's one and only weakness and you'll know the answer." he said as the elevator doors opened. He jumped back in surprise when he saw a white coat sitting in the middle of the elevator.

It was Dr. Garcia's.

XxX

"Stay back!" Angie exclaimed as she swung the bedpan, knocking the syringe from Karl's hands. It slid under the chair at the other end of the room. He looked first at her and then the chair before diving for the syringe. Angie quickly climbed off the bed and grabbed a roll of medical tape. Just as Karl reached the vial she pounced on him.

"Get off!" he screamed as she taped his hands together. Just as she finished he shoved her aside with his shoulders. She hit the wall so hard, the air was forced from her lungs due to the baby below her ribcage. She turned on her side to make breathing a little easier before carefully getting to her feet and walking to the door.

Just was she was about to open it she felt something pierce her back beneath her left shoulder. She didn't need to look to know what had just happened. Involuntarily, she screamed.

"It is done!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Father has been avenged!"

"How...how could you...?" Angie said she slid to the ground. Why..." That was all she could manage before fainting.

"Where my father and great-grandfather failed, I have succeeded!" he declared as he stood over her limp body. "Silly woman! You were a fool to believe you could escape divine punishment!" He knelt next to her and rubbed her belly. "The Stiles Family will be no more in just 30 more minutes."

"No, it won't." a new voice said. Karl turned around in time to see someone emerge from the vents in the ceiling. "I'm here to see to it personally."

"Whoever you are, you're too late." Karl said as he removed the syringe from Angie's back. "I can assure you this strain of GUILT is inoperable. She'll be dead before you can cut her open!"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." The woman said as she unsheathed the sword tied to her back. "That woman happens to be my patient and it's my job to keep her and her baby safe. First, I'll deal with you."

"You wouldn't." he said as he slowly backed towards the door. Celes swing her sword with such speed and precision, all that was heard was the sound of the tape she cut free. He took that as his cue to run, which would end up being his biggest mistake. She threw her sword at him, which went through his arm and jammed firmly into the door. He was trapped.

"You people make me sick." she said as she walked over to him. "You talk about the 'evils' of modern medicine despite the fact the same institution you hate so much saved your life. Rather than end the cycle started by Adam you decided to carry on the family business. Now that you've tried to kill my patient, I must punish you severely."

"You can't do anything to me." Karl said as he laughed nervously. "You're a doctor. Doctors don't hurt people. They—AH!" He screamed in agony as she twisted the sword before removing it from the door.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" she asked before cutting his other hand clean off. Before it hit the ground she cut it to pieces, which would prevent it from ever being reattached. "You will no longer be able to use those hands to create GUILT ever again. Letting you live would be a more fitting punishment in my book. You'll always remember this to be the day GUILT was defeated forever."

XxX

"Angie!" Derek exclaimed as he burst into the room. He was taken aback by the sight of Karl von Raitenau's bandaged arms near the door but when he saw Celes and her blood-stained sword, he began to understand what had happened. "Is she...?" he asked as he checked her vitals.

"She'll live." Celes replied as she held up a plastic bag with a needle. "I checked the needle he stabbed her with. It was a vaccine. Angie and the baby will be fine."

"WHAT?" Karl exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank goodness!" said Derek as he held Angie in his arms. "If she'd been infected with GUILT, I..."

"Stop there." Celes said before he could finish. "The phrase 'do no harm' applies to yourself as well as your patients. As much as I wanted to kill that kid I couldn't go through with it."

"Is it because of the oath?" Derek asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't have this sword if I gave a damn about the oath." she replied dismissively. "If I killed him in this hospital the Medical Board could revoke my international license. Explaining how he lost the use of his hands is much easier for me to deal with."

"I see." Derek said ans Angie stirred. "Angie...?"

"Derek?" she said in surprise. "I'm alive?"

"You can thank Director Hoffman and Celes for that." he explained. "It turns out the syringe he injected you with contained the vaccine. You and the baby will never have to worry about GUILT for the rest of your lives!"

"Oh, Derek..." she said as her eyes well up. "I love you."

"Since you're in good hands, I'll go check on the other patients in the area." Celes said as she sheathed her sword and walked to the door. She stopped when she saw a puddle form under Angie's medical gown. "Forget I said that."

"Huh?" Derek said before he noticed the fluids himself. "Angie, your water just broke!"

"Looks like the baby's coming a few days sooner than expected." Celes remarked thoughtfully. "Take her into the room across the hall Derek. I've got to go find someone to do something about the mess we made in here."

"What in the-!" Sidney Kasal said as he came into the room.

"Bill me." Celes said as she handed him a blank check.

XxX

When the FBI arrived a few hours later, both children were immediately arrested. Since GUILT research was outlawed, the international Criminal Court was looking for the maximum allowable sentence for both children, which was life in prison. All things considered they were better off than their father, who was on death row.

For Angie, labor progressed very quickly. Despite what she'd gone through hours before, she elected to go through labor without pain medicine. Even her father was impressed. "You're doing an amazing job, Angie." he said as he squeezed her hand. He smiled at Derek, who sat on the other side of the bed. He never left her side since the contractions began.

"You might want to think about taking a break, Derek." said Director Hoffman. "You know these things take time and besides, you haven't slept in over twelve hours!"

"I promised I'd be at her side through all of it and I intend to keep my word." he replied, never taking his eyes off her. "I won't leave her until it's over."

"Now that's what I call a man with a spine." Naomi remarked as she smiled. "How long has it been, anyway?"

"We're going into the eight hour." Celes replied. "She's eight centimeters dilated. She should be at the magic number in four more hours."

"Do you think he'll make it that long?" Dr. Niguel asked as he glanced at Derek. It was obvious the culmination of everything up to now was taking its toll on his body.

"That's why I asked Naomi to stick around." Celes replied with s shrug. "My job is to make sure Angie and the baby have a safe delivery. She's here to make sure Derek doesn't die."

XxX

End Chapter 11.

I should warn you the baby doesn't arrive until Chapter 13. I have some filler to get out of the way next chapter so...yeah. Let the speculation on what the new Stiles name will be commence! As a reminder, they're having a girl.

One other thing: There's a poll on my profile asking about updates. Do yourself a favor and pick this story. I can see the live results on my end but the final results will be made public at a later time.


	12. Chapter 12: Letting It Out

Trauma Center: A Wonderful Life

By Brendan Aurabolt

Category: Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2/Second Opinion

Rated: PG-13/Teen

_XxX_

_Chapter 12: Letting It Out_

_XxX_

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Derek, you need to get some rest." Angie said after the pains subsided. "Celes is here to make sure I'll be ok. I'm sure it'll be a bit longer before our daughter enters the world."

"I'll rest after it's over I promise." he replied as he wiped the sweat from his face. "I don't want to miss a second of this."

"But you're exhausted!" Angie pointed out. "You need to rest now or...!" She stopped mid-sentence when she felt another contraction hit her. Instinctively Derek squeezed her hand until it passed. Right after doing so he passed out in front on her.

"Dr. Stiles!" Naomi exclaimed in surprise as she checked his vitals.

"Well, we did warn him." Celes pointed out as Professor Blackwell came into the room. "Since your father's here Angie, Naomi and I will take Derek next door so he can rest."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." she said as they carried him out of the room.

"I'd say Derek is the only one who needs to apologize." Naomi replied before shutting the door behind them.

"I see Derek pushed himself to the very limits of human endurance." Her father remarked thoughtfully as he smiled. "Reminds me of the day you were born. I was such a mess back then. Your mother would be proud to see what you've done with your life."

"Yeah...if I'm half the mother she was I'll be happy." she replied, adding "But I can settle for having you in our daughter's life. I know Derek and him mom feel the same way. He had to grow up without his father like I did, after all."

"Really?" The professor asked in surprise. "He never mentioned that to me."

"His father died of a mysterious illness when he was younger." she explained. "It's what inspired him to become a doctor. He doesn't want anyone else to feel the pain he felt. I'm sure he thinks of his father every time he operates, too."

"_'No disease is incurable'_...I see." The professor remarked, deep in thought.

"During his battles against GUILT, he pushed himself to prove Life should triumph over Death." Angie said as she smiled. "He's saved hundreds of lives but I'm sure it's those he couldn't save that he thinks about the most."

"Yes...he lost his ability to use the Healing Touch when first Delphi returned as I recall." Professor Blackwell said. "Director Hoffman's theory was the doubt and despair he felt prevented him from invoking the power. It's a power many crave but few are privileged enough to wield. To think The Hands of Asclepius actually artificially infused doctors with it. Such an ability should only be in the hands of those who could use its power responsibly and understand fully the burden they must carry."

"Director Hoffman said that to Derek the first time he used it now that you mention it." Angie noted thoughtfully. "Doctor Kimishima and Dr. Garcia are the only other people we know of who can use the Healing Touch but that doesn't mean there are others. There's also the possibility our soon to be born daughter might have it as well..."

XxX

When he came to, he knew he was in a different room. Standing in front of the bed was Dr. Garcia and Dr. Kimishima. "Looks like I messed up." he said as his face reddened. "Sorry for the trouble I've caused you both."

"We understand, trust me." Dr. Garcia replied as she smiled. "Everyone has to find out on their own what the balance between being doctor, spouse and parent should be. Right now, just focus on being the latter two. It's my job to make sure Angie and the baby have a safe delivery. I can promise I will do everything in my power to make sure things ho smoothly."

"But...thank you." he said after a pause. "How's she doing now?"

"Her father is with her right now." Naomi replied. "It looked like he had something important to talk to her about. I figure we could give father and daughter a few minutes to themselves."

"I see." Derek said as he sighed. "So they're finally going to talk about it."

"You mean their past." Celes noted, which he silently nodded. "That's not going to be a happy subject I'm sure. I can relate to it all too well."

"You do?" Naomi asked in surprise.

"You see, I'm named after my grandmother Celeste Carter." She explained. "That was all I knew of her until a few years ago. She died while my father was a teenager but I didn't know anything more than that until recently. That's when my father told me the reason I was named after my grandmother was to remind him of his greatest crime and sin forever."

"What kind of crime?" Derek asked. "Wait...you don't mean...!"

"He killed her." she said. "You'll have to read the book if you want to know the full story, though. He had his reasons for what he did and the fact that he decided to name me after her allows me to love him despite that."

"It sounds complicated." Naomi remarked.

"That's what most people say when they first find out." Celes said as she laughed. "It's weird enough having to explain how I found the time to have two daughters and become a world class surgeon in just eight years and—" At that moment, an explosion rocked the building. This was followed by an alarm being sounded.

"Not again!" Derek exclaimed as the three quickly moved back across the hall.

"Caduceus is under full lockdown!" Dr. Kasal said over the PA. "Dr. and Nurse Stiles, report to the helipad for emergency evac at once!"

"What's going on?" Professor Blackwell asked as Doctor Clarks came into the room.

"Several bombs have been placed all over the building!" he exclaimed. "The bomb squad has been called in but getting the two of you out is top priority!"

"Someone's trying to flush you out into the open." Naomi noted. "For all we know, this could be part of the plan to get to you two." The building violently shook from an explosion, knocking everyone off their feet.

"AH!" Angie screamed as she was thrown from the bed by the blast.

"Angie!" Derek said as he and Celes ran to her side. The latter doctor gasped in surprise after examining her.

What is it?" Angie asked expectantly.

"You're fully dilated." she replied. "That means it's time to push."

"I don't think now's a good time." Derek asked as he felt the color drain from his face.

"Time...wait, that's it!" Celes exclaimed as the two of them helped Angie stand. "Naomi, could you join us?"

"You have a plan." Professor Blackwell noted.

"If this works, we'll be able to stop labor indefinitely for a short time." Dr. Garcia said. "We'll use our Healing Touch at the same time. That should make time stop long enough for us to reach the helipad. In theory, anyway. It's the only option we have since Angie's fully dilated. If she wasn't, I could've given her something to stop labor but the window for that is closed."

"Agreed." Naomi said. "What about the others?"

"Only the four of us will be effected but if the professor and Dr. Clarks stay close, they should be under the influence as well. Everyone ready?"

"Yes." each of them said in turn.

"Let's do it!" Derek said as the three of them activated their Healing Touch. Almost instantly time stopped in its tracks.

"Let's go." Celes said as she led the way. They made their way to the stairs. Because time had been stopped they couldn't use the elevator. The run upstairs was exhausting for Derek and Naomi, who helped Angie keep pace.

"I'm almost at my limit!" Naomi said as they reached the door to the helipad.

"We're almost there!" Derek said as they opened the door. They resumed time just in time to see a missile destroy the helicopter. This was followed by another explosion rocking the building.

"That was our only way out!" Professor Blackwell exclaimed in horror.

"What the hell was that explosion?" Dr. Niguel said as he, Director Hoffman and Sidney joined them on the roof.

"That last explosion made the building unstable." Dr. Kasal remarked. "We need a miracle or the building will take us down with it."

"It seems I have no choice now." Celes remarked as she took her phone out of her pocket. "Tom, I need an emergency evac at Caduceus USA right now! We're on the roof and our ride was just blown to pieces. How soon can you get here?" Right after she finished the sentence a helicopter appeared the sky. Two men jumped out and ran over to them.

"Come on, let's go!" one of the two said as they group boarded the helicopter. They flew away just as the building imploded.

"Good thing I was in the area, huh?" one of the pilots asked.

"That was way too close." Angie noted. "A few more moments and we would've been buried alive!"

"Tom, I need you to take us to Hope Hospital!" Celes exclaimed. "It's close by and my patient is in labor!"

"ETA three minutes." he said as the roof of the hospital came into view. "Everyone hang on to something."

"Don't worry Derek, everything will be fine." said Hoffman. "Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine..."

XxX

"Huh?" Derek said as his eyes snapped open in surprise. He looked around and realized he was in Caduceus. "When did...?"

"Welcome back, Dr. Stiles." Celes said as she smiled. "You passed out from fatigue remember? It looked like you were having a crazy dream."

"That's one way you could put it." he replied as he pinched himself to make sure he was really awake this time. "It was so real, too."

"So you had one of those kinds of dreams, did you?" Naomi asked. "Now I'm curious. Were any of us in your dream?"

"All of you, actually." Derek replied. "What freaked me out was what happened to the people who were there. It was just so unbelievable."

"Try me." Dr. Garcia offered.

"...I think I'll pass." Derek replied after a pause. "It's one of those dreams that deserves to be forgotten."

"Derek, Dr. Garcia!" Professor Blackwell said as he suddenly came into the room. "She's asking for you." Everyone went back into Angie's room where they found her in hard labor.

"It feels like I need to push." she said as Dr. Garcia examined her.

"Good, because you're fully dilated now." she said as she shot Derek a glance. "We're about to find out what the new arrival looks like."

XxX

End Chapter 12.

Yes, the dream sequence was planned. I wrote the chapter this way to insert a cool down period. The new baby arrives at the top of the next chapter. Got your names ready? I've got something planned for after the birth but I'll save the details for the end of the next chapter!

I apologize for the LONG wait for Chapter 12. Even though it took me four months to write I'm slowly getting over my bout with Writer's Block. You have Clannad, Anime Boston and Netflix to thank for that. Planning what will happen ahead of time prevented ALL of my stories in progress from being put on hiatus.

Excluding Warcraft (because I posted the opening chapter last week) I will NOT be writing any new stories UNTIL I've finished at least half of my current workload. I'm at the point where I'm starting to use the advice I usually give to others so...yeah.

...As always, please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
